Not Another Teenage Fanfiction
by Kagome9943
Summary: Sakura and her new friends start a band and they are instantly famous. Sakura has a hard time handling it, and starts to fall apart. Can they stick to the band, or will stardom pull them apart? Sasusaku , naruhina , shikaino , nejten
1. Enter Sakura

Kagome9943: Well, if you haven't noticed, my previous fic with huge plans has been discontinued, and if it happens, at some point, I will continue it, but for now it stops because it is leading to nowhere and nobody reviewed it. So, I have learned to take things slow, so here is my first ever high school fanfiction!! Everybody is 17 and Sakura is 16.

Song: Build God, Then We'll Talk, by Panic! At The Disco

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction (not like 'not another teenage movie', just wanted it to have a funny title)  
Chapter 1 - Enter Sakura Haruno

It was a normal class day in Konoha High School's junior class...

"Okay students, we will be having a new student arrive today, she is from the United States. She should be here any moment. Her name is Sakura Haruno." said their teacher, Kakashi. There was a breakout of whispers.

"Great, a girl. Just what I need. Another one to google over me. Well, at least the day is about over, and this is last period, so this girl won't really get to see me." said Sasuke to Naruto.

"Geez Sasuke, you sure are full of yourself, aren't you? What makes you think she will want you? I'm telling you, one day you will get major payback for your attitude." Naruto asked. As soon as he finished, a beautiful pink-haired girl walked through the door. She was very petite and her skin was flawless. She was not exactally the tallest girl around, but she sure wasn't a midget.

"Are you Kakashi Sensei?" she asked with a sort of glare because the first thing Kakashi stared at was her c-cup breasts.

"Miss Haruno?"

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Please sit at the empty seat between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke and Shikamaru, raise your hands, so Miss Haruno can know where to sit." They raised their hands while sighing and Sakura thought she heard one of them say 'troublesome' when she sat down.

She turned to Shikamaru. "Nice to meet you." she said offering a hand for him to shake.

"Troublesome." he said simply while turning and ignoring her hand-shake offer.

Sakura turned to Sasuke in hopes of a better greeting.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, nice to meet you!" she said smiling.

"Hn. Whatever." he said rolling his eyes. 'Well, what a lively bunch!' she thought.

She saw a group of girls appear next to her. She turned slowly to look at them. They were glaring daggars at her.

"Hi, may I help you?" she asked them.

"You are sitting next to our Sasuke-kun!"one girl said in a sort of bitchy tone.

"Um, I don't see your names on him, and besides, I didn't choose where I sit, so yell at the teacher, will ya?"

"Were watching you, Haruno!" another girl said.

"Great, but would you mind now watching me in the bathroom, I'm not really lesbian and I won't appreciate you looking while I shower." she said smirking to herself for the great comeback she created.

The girls left and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Who were they?" she asked.

"Your soon to be friends. They are my fanclub." he said with an actual smirk on his face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! WHY WOULD I BE ONE OF YOUR FUCKING FANGIRLS??? You're a total ball of bullshit! You are definatly not one to obsess over!"

"Okay, enough chatting, we need to start class now." Kakashi said to the class. "Sakura, would you mind sharing a book with Sasuke for today, until I find you one for yourself?"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

Sasuke felt something sharp poke him in the back. He turned to see a paper airplane on the floor. He picked it up and opened it.

It read:  
'Haha Sasuke, I told you your attitude would get you major payback!  
-Naruto P.S. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!'

Sasuke turned to see Naruto behind him grinning from ear-to-ear. He mouthed 'Fuck You' to him and turned back around.

"Okay, today we will be learning about-" before Kakashi could continue, the final bell rang, and a loud group sigh was heard, because the class didn't want to stay to hear about the new chapter of 'Icha Icha Paradise' Kakashi said he would talk about today.

Sakura started to exit the class, when she was grabbed by the wrist by a girl with two large buns full of brown hair on each side of her head.

"Haruno, come here, we need to talk to you." said the girl.

"O-kay." said Sakura, positive that she didn't have the option to just leave. There were three girls leaning on the wall waiting for the two to get closer to them, before they would speak. One girl had black-ish hair a bit past her ears, and her eyes had no pupils. Another girl had blonde hair, with numerous ponytails throughout her head. The last girl had blonde hair with a long ponytail.

"Hey." said the blonde with a ton of ponytails, "I'm Temari, and we saw your reaction to Uchiha."

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"We agree with you, he's definatley not as cool as he thinks, and we are the only girls with brains in this school, who realize that. Even though we don't approve his attitude, we still hang out with him and his friends, but we definatly hate when girls google over him." this time the one with one ponytail spoke.

"Okay." said Sakura, still trying to comprehend why they held her back from leaving class just to say this.

"And we wanted you to hang out with us later. We can show you around the town and stuff." said the girl with the buns, "By the way, I'm Tenten, and this is Hinata." she said directing the attention to the girl with the black-ish hair.

"Okay, sounds cool, here is my number!" said Sakura giving Tenten a slip of paper with her cell phone number on it.

"Cool, we'll call you in about an hour, be ready to go by the time we call, k?" asked Temari.

"Alright." said Sakura, finally leaving the class and entering the hall. She saw the rude, full-of-shit bastard leaning on his locker. She flung her purse over her shoulder, whacking him over the head.

"Whoops, I'm sorry." she said fakely.

"Hn." he said as Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji walked over to him, and they all exited together. Sakura left the school and drove her 2006 hot-pink Mustang to her house.

Sakura's parents had died over the summer, so her godmother, Anko, who lived in Japan, was her new caretaker, and legal gaurdian. Sakura was very smart while she was in America, therefore, she skipped a grade. He Aunt Anko, was very wealty, so she bought Sakura a house next door to hers, along with the mustang. Konoha High School, was owned by the Uchiha's.

Sakura flew onto her bed, then got back up, undressed, and ran to take a shower, so she would look nice for the rest of the day she would have with her new friends. Once she was done, she got out and dressed in a pink belly-shirt, with one strap on her right shoulder, a ripped pair of denim shorts, that were faded, and a pair of pink flip-flops, with her hair in down.

Her cell rang. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sakura, you ready to go?" asked Tenten.

"Yep, I can drive us. Meet me at my house, do you know where I live?" she said.

"Uh, no, where?"

"The big pink house on 4th street."

"Oh, I know where that is, we'll see you there in a minute."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." They hung up their phones. Sakura grabbed her purse, and walked outside, and got in her car, waiting for her friends to show up.

She was checking her appearance in the rear-view mirror, when she saw her friends running over to her. They hopped in her car.

"Alright, first, we can go to the mall." said Temari. Sakura noticed that Hinata never really talked.

"Okay, tell me how to get there." she said.

"Alright, drive down this road, take a left, keep driving, then once you see the sign, go park in the lot."

"Alright." she said starting the car and driving to the mall.

On their way, to their dispise, Sasuke Uchiha and his friends all ended up driving in the lane to the left to them.

"Hey guys!" said Naruto, with a huge smile on his face, waving. Hinata started to blush and push her fingers together. "You okay Hinata?"

"Y-yeah Nar-Naruto." she replied. Sakura started to hear ah-mazing music coming from the speakers in Sasuke's car. It was singing:  
"It's the substandard motels on the corner of Fourth and Freemont Street.  
Appealing, only because they are just that un-appealing.  
Any practiced Catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and mabye a just dash of formaldehyde,  
and the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes.  
(along with the people inside)

There are no raindrops on roses or girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with and taking best guesses at the shade of the sheets before all the stains and a few more of your least. Favorite. Things.

"Who sings that song, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, everything got really quiet.

"We do, Sakura." said Naruto, as everybody continued to stare at her in deibelief.

"Who's we?"

"Me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji."

"Oh. Well, who does what?"

"I'm on acoustic guitar and back-up vocals, Sasuke is the lead singer and electric guitar, Neji is the drummer and back-up vocals, and Shikamaru is on keyboards."

"Oh."

"Give her a break guys! She is from America, and she just got here, how the hell is she suppoesed to know you guys have a band?" asked Ino.

"True." said Neji. Sakura felt embarassed, so she sped up past the boys car, then switched lanes so she was in frond of them.

In the boys car, they all started to get bored, so they started to honk their horn at the girls. Sakura blared music as a comeback, and the boys just kept honking, till other drivers got pissed and yelled at them, so they stopped.

Sakura pulled into the parking lot, and all the girls got out of their cars, and saw Sasuke and his friends pull up next to them.

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you here." joked Temari.

"Let's go get some food!" said Naruto. Hinata blushed again. "Well, mabye we should go to the hospital first, Hinata is all red again!"

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto." said Hinata shyly.

"Okay, Hinata, if you say so." he said.

"Okay, let's sit here." Neji siad directing the whole group to a large, round booth. In order from left to right, they sat like this; Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari. Sakura was very mad that her friends made her sit next to Sasuke, of course.

"What would you like to order?" asked the waiter, with a very high pitched voise for a boy (they all guessed he was gay, so most of them tried to hold back laughter attacks).

"I'll have some beef ramen." said Naruto.

"Me too." said Shikamaru.

"I'll have a cheeseburger." said Neji.

"I'll have chicken ramen." said Sasuke.

"I'll just have some water." said Sakura.

"I'll have a large order of fries." said Tenten.

"I'll have the same as her." said Ino.

"I-I-I'll have a cherry m-m-milkshake." said Hinata.

"I'll have large fries, a cheeseburger, and a strawberry shake." said Temari, while everybody looked at her in disbelief. "I like food."

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes." said the gay waiter. (This is no offense to any gay, lesbian or bi people out there! One of my best friends is gay! Not LB!)

"Hey Sasuke, there goes your soon to be boyfriend." laughed Naruto.

"You are so dumb, Naruto. I'm straight." said Sasuke coldly.

"He does have a point Sasuke, you've never had a girlfriend, and when that gay producer kissed, you blushed." pointed out Neji.

"That's from embarrasment." he defended himself. He could hear Sakura about to burst with laughter. "Are you crying because you think I am gay?" he asked her.

"AGAIN WITH THIS 'YOU-NEED-TO-BE-ALL-OVER-ME-LIKE-EVERYONE-ELSE' SHIT!! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!" she screamed.

"O-Okay, geez." he said backing off. Everybody at the table had a large sweatdrop on their foreheads, as the two turned from each other and folded their arms like little kids.

"Here's your food!" smiled the gay waiter. He put everybody's orders in front of them.

When he reached Sasuke, Sasuke noticed a piece of paper on his plate. "Oh, I think you dropped something." he pionted out the paper.

"Oh, no, that's for you." said the waiter as he winked and walked away, shaking his hips. He obviously heard Naruto call him gay. Sasuke blushed and opened the paper.

It read:  
'Hey sexy, saw you checking me out. If you want a fun night just call me! (555)-555-5555'

Sasuke threw the paper on the ground. Sasuke turned to see everybody was behind him to read the note. Everybody burst into laughter. Sasuke glared at everybody. They still didn't stop though.

"Okay, everybody pick a toothpick!" yelled Naruto.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Whoever gets the short one has to pay for everything!" answered Shikamaru. They all picked a toothpick. Sakura got the short one.

"Okay, where is the waiter with the bill?" she asked.

"Here I am!!" sang the waiter almost right on cue.

"$56.78!" they all said, surprised at how much all their meals cost.

"Uh, Sakura, if you want me to help you pay-" Sasuke's offer was immediatly, visually not needed, because Sakura pulled out a $100.00 bill and gave it to waiter, telling him to "Keep the change."

"Wow, Sakura, where did you get so rich?" asked Temari.

"Aunt Anko is a billionaire." she said.

"Aunt Anko? As in Anko, the producer?" asked Naruto.

"Yep, she is my gaurdian, since my parents died and all."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to bring them up!" said Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine!" she said smiling.

"Alright, well we have time for a little shopping, then we should all head home." said Tenten.

"Alright. Well, I think were gonna leave you girls, to be girls." grinned Naruto.

"Okay, b-bye guys!" smiled Hinata.

"Let's go in this store!" said Ino, pulling the rest of the girls into a large formal clothing and apperal store.

They looked at all the beautifully dressed mannequinns and searched for the clothes they were wearing. Ino found an orange dress that tied behind the neck and went to her ankles, with 1-inch heels. Hinata found a blue dress with slightly puffy sleeves, that went to her knees, with ballet flats. Temari found a yellow dress with spaghetti straps that reached her ankles, with one inch heels. Tenten's was similar, but it was silver. Sakura found a strapless red dress that went halfway to her knees with 3-inch stillettos.

They agreed not to show each other, until they came out of the dressing rooms. They all ran into the small rooms, put their clothes on, and walked out, working their clothes, by walking like models, then started acting crazy.

"Haha, we are like mad mannequinns!" laughed Ino. Then, suddenly, everybody stopped laughing, and looked at each other.

"You don't think?" asked Tenten.

"I do!" smiled Temari.

"You guys in?" asked Sakura.

"Keyboard!" yelled Tenten.

"Lead acoustic!" yelled Ino.

"Lead vocal with eletric guitar!" favored Sakura.

"Drums!" yelled Temari.

"B-back up acoustic." said Hinata.

"Great!" they all said, and started chatting among themselves.

Kagome9943: Well, this concludes Not Another Teenage Fanfiction. Pauses JUST KIDDING!! Hope you liked Chapter one! I worked hard on it! If I get a snowday tomorrow, then you will have pure bliss by the end of the week, because I will update like crazy! I need reviews! Reviews are like the gas and I'm the car! No reviews, and I have no motivation!!! 


	2. Mad Mannequinns

Kagome9943: Well, here is the new additione to 'Not Another Teenage Fanfiction.'

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 2 - Mannequinn Maddness

It is now Sakura's second day at Konoha High School...

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"What?" she asked visiously.

"I just wanted to ask you when you will admit that you are madly in love with me?"

"YOU IDIOT!!! I'M NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE IN LOVE WITH YOU! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO COME BACK TO REALITY, BECAUSE NOT EVERYBODY WILL LIKE YOU!"

Everybody in the class stopped chatting and just stared at the two, in disbelief. Then, everybody (with the exception of the fangirls) started to clap and cheer for Sakura. Sasuke just sat there, wide-eyed at the classes response with her words. Then, almost the whole percent of the boys in the class came up to Sakura, admiring her honesty, and trying to get her to go out with them.

Sakura blushed at the sight of all the boys, and simply said, "Sorry, I'm not really dating right now."

The bell rang to go to the next class, and Sakura sat up, not noticing how her butt must have been right in Sasuke's face.

"Uh, Sakura-" Sasuke tried to speak.

"NO! Just don't even talk to me!" she said. She bent down to pick up her books, and her short uniform skirt almost exposed her panties.

"SAKURA!!!!! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA MY FACE!" yelled Sasuke.

Sakura blushed and moved, then walked out of the class. It was now time for the last period of the day, Kakashi with adult health and independant living.

Sasuke walked in the class to see a table full of flour sacks on it. 'Oh great, here we go again!' he thought.

"Okay class, today, you will all be assigned partners for the parent project. Each person will select a career, and get married (A/N: not for real, just fake married and fake jobs) then it will be your responsibility to take care of your flour sack and cooperate with your spouse. On Friday, you will come to school, dressed as your career, and you will be graded on how much you know about your job, and the condition of your baby." announced Kakashi. "The first couple I've got is Shikamaru and Ino. Will you two please come up and select a career out of the hat and announce it, then you can name your baby."

The two walked up.

"DJ. Troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Mailwoman! How are we gonna get cash?" sain Ino.

"Okay, now you are married, your baby is a boy, what is it's name?"

"Hmm, Haku!" said Ino.

"Great, here he is, congratulations!" said Kakashi handing the new 'couple' their 'baby'. "Next couple, Neji and Tenten. Please select your careers."

"Garbageman. Great." said Neji.

"Peditrician!" exclained Tenten.

"Great, your baby is a girl, name?" asked Kakashi.

"Kiade." said Neji, without the consent of his new wife.

"Okay, here is the baby!" said Kakashi, handing them their flour child. "Next couple, Naruto and Hinata. Please come and select your careers and claim your child."

"Doctor." said Naruto plainly.

"M-maid." said Hinata.

"Great, name of your new baby girl?" asked Kakashi.

"Kagome." said Naruto grabbing his baby from Kakashi.

"Okay, last couple today, Sasuke and Sakura." Sakura started to fake cry. Sasuke just got really pissed. "Come pick your careers and get you kid."

"What's a geisha?" asked Sakura. Sasuke came up and whispered it to her. "You bitch! Kakashi, why would you put this in here?!?!"

"Hn. I'm a musican." said Sasuke.

"Okay, now your baby is a boy, what's it's name?" asked Kakashi.

"Miroku." said Sasuke.

"Okay, can't wait to see you in your outfit Sakura." said Kakashi, while handing over the baby. The class got a full view of Sakura slapping Kakashi across the face.

"Okay class, each couple needs to spend quality time with their babies and each other. I have monitors on each of them. I will know if you are acting as parents and partners." said Kakashi as the bell rang.

"Great, I'm a whore with a mut husband and a flour baby/" said Sakura.

"Hn. You'll get over it. When are we gonna get together to take care of the baby?" asked Sasuke.

"Today, at my house, around 5-ish." she said giving him her cell phone number and address.

"Okay, see you then." he said walking off. The class had learned one thing about the two, they switch moods between each other, they can be okay with each other, or they can hate each other.

Sakura drove to her house. When she pulled up to her driveway, she ran up and took a shower. She was obsessed with being clean all the time. On a regular basis, she took three showers daily. Once in the morning, once after school, and once before she went to bed.

She got out of the shower and heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock and saw that it was about 5:10. She hurried to slip in a random dress and ran downstairs to answer the door. It was Sasuke. He was holding Miroku in his arms.

"Come in." said Sakura. Sasuke walked in and sat on Sakura's couch.

"So, how are we going to divide the time to care for the flour?" he asked.

"Hmm.. I guess we could spend at least an hour together with it a day and then every other day we will have it. Starting with you today."

"Hn. I guess that will work."

"Alright. So, let's head to the mall for the hour with the baby."

"Hn. It's not a baby, it's flour."

"Whatever, let's just go. I'm not really one to stay home all day." she rolled her eyes.

They walked out the door. Sasuke put Miroku in a newly bought car seat in the back seat of Sakura's car, and Sakura drove them to the mall.

"Alright, I'm going into the formal apperal store, here is money to go bond with the flour, or mabye make cupcakes. Kakashi-sensei won't care if the flour is returned or not, as long as he gets a view of my boobs. We will get an A no matter what!" said Sakura.

"Wait, first, I have my own fucking money, and second, you should not use your sexuality as a grade booster! Third, we just made a deal that we would spend an hour together with the baby, and I stick to my word." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Uggh, I got partnered with an ass. Fine, you can come in here too!" she said smart-assly smiling.

"Fine." he said simply.

Sakura might reveal band info to Sasuke [yes, in the last chapter, the girls decided to start a band, called the Mad Mannequins, but he was also in a band, and she knew she could trust him, not to tell others. Sakura looked through the clothes. Her and the band were having an introduction concert in two days, and Sakura HAD to buy her clothes today, because after today, the band would have rehersals every night, from 3-9. They had to be perfect for their world intro, premeiring on MTV's TRL.

Sasuke watched as Sakura found a pair of ripped jeans, a black tube-top, and a pair of pink converse shoes. She paid for them, and signaled Sasuke to leave the store with her.

They next went to the food court. Sasuke got a cheeseburger and large fries, and Sakura got the same and Vault.

"Why don't girls ever eat?" asked Sasuke.

"Most of them try to call themselves fat, and decide to go on diets, when 99.9 of them really are NOT fat! I, on the other hand, know that I work out every day for an hour, so however much food I eat or what kind of food it is, does not matter. I know I'm skinny, and I like it that way, but I'm not willing to starve myself to stay this way." declared Sakura.

"Hn." said Sasuke, when he was really thinking, 'Wow! A girl with an appetite! Amazing!'

Sasuke and Sakura soon walked to the music store, because secretly, Sakura had to buy some equipment for the concert. She need a new microphone, and an electric guitar. She already had these items, of course, but she needed a new one for their first ever concert!

She found a hot pink mic. and a rainbow guitar with a red and black shoulder strap. She was set for the concert, all she had to do now was reherse with the girls.

"Hey, Sakura, why are you buying those?" asked Sasuke.

"What's with the questions? Is this a game show?" she asked.

"No."

"Then back off!"

"Hn. Fine!" 


	3. Homecoming Queen

Kagome9943: Uh, I'd like some more reviews? This charter is dedicated to LB, my best friend. I don't really know why, but we get rough patches sometimes, where we both like, get really mad and stuff, and I want them to know that I will always be their friend, weather their mine or not.

Songs: Homecoming Queen - Hinder

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 3 - Homecoming Queen

After about 10 more minutes at the mall, the two departed, and went on with their afternoons.

It is now the third day of school for Sakura.

"Okay, class, for all those who don't know, tonight is the Homecoming dance. At 3:00, the parade will start at the stadium, where the homecoming court and other floats will be. Then at 3:30, the homecoming game starts, then by 5:00, the dance will begin, at 9:00 the dance will end. We will announce the homecoming queen and king at the half-time of the game. Now, here are the court members, Tsumi, Tsubaki, Temari, Tenten, and our newest student Sakura." announced Kakashi, during the last period of the day. Everybody gasped, and looked at Sakura. None of the girls expected her to make it, but secretly all the girls' boyfriends (those who had them anyways) nominated her.

Suddenly Sakura felt like passing out. Not from surprise, but from the fact that she still hadn't been asked to go to the dance. Well, of course she'd been asked, but she said no to everyone.

"Okay, Tsumi, you will be riding in the convertible with Asuma. Tsubaki, you are in one with Orochimaru. Temari, you're going in one with Gai. Tenten, you're riding with Tsunade. And last, Sakura, you're riding with me. Let me make a note to all homecoming court, if you're dates are old enough to drive, and would like to drive you themselves, notify the person arranged to drive you originally. If you win the court, then your date is automatically homecoming king. If you don't have a date, then somebody will be randomly selected to be king, and share the dance and glory with you. After school, you are to report directly to the front gate of campus, and you will be dismissed for a short amount of time to get ready. Any questions?" nobody raised their hands. Kakashi dismissed the class early so that the court could have extra time to prepare.

Sakura ran to Tenten and Temari.

"Oh my gosh, you guys, I don't even have a date for tonight!" Sakura panicked.

"Chill out, they said that if you don't have one, they'll pick one. Besides, all you have to do is wave your hand, and you'll be asked." encouraged Temari.

"True, but I don't want to go with any of the bozo's in this school!"

"Well, these are the choices! Unless you know a boy from another school that you fancy, then take your pick!" said Tenten, waving her arms, giving her a preview of all of the boys in the school.

"But I - I gotta run! we only have like ten minutes before the bell, and I need all the time I can get!" said Sakura, running off to her car.

Sakura pulled up to her house, and ran into her room, and showered, then max dried her hair, and put in rollers, so it could set while they rehersed.

She drove back to the school and ran to the front gate. She saw all the other court members already there. Some of them already had their dresses on, but most didn't.

They pretty much, just went through what to do on the football field, and where to stand, then they were dismissed for fifteen minutes.

Sakura ran to her room, and put on a beautiful pink dress, that puffed, right after hitting her hips, with a v lace. It was strapless, and there were jems on the poofy part, and glittry on the top, and the dress reached the floor. She took the curlers out of her hair and beautiful pink swirls flowed down her shoulders. She put on her 4 inch, clear stillettos, and did her makeup.

She drove to the stadium, and got into the car she was adressed to ride in. Soon after she arrived, her driver, Kakashi got into the car.

"So, who is your date?" he asked.

"I don't have one." she replied.

"Really? You don't have a date? The girl that every boy is in love with, doesn't have a date to a dance?"

"Yea, I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Alright, you ready to start, it looks like everybody's starting to move. I think we are in line with Temari on our right. Let's find them." said Kakashi, and within 30 seconds, they were next to Temari.

"So, did you get a date yet?" asked Temari.

"No, not yet. I think I'm just going solo for today." she said.

"Alright girl, but I will definatley hook you up at the dance."

"I think I'll pass. But we should have a sleepover tonight. Me, you, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. We can reherse till like midnight, then we will watch movies and go to bed."

"Sounds cool, I'll tell them later."

"Okay. Where at? How 'bout my house."

"Alright."

"Shit, Sasuke still has the baby, and it's my day to have him!"

"Oh, right I talked to him earlier, and he said he has his brother talking to him for today, and you can pick him up later or tomorrow. He really can be a nice guy, but he is very full of himself. I think he is finally warming up to you."

"Okay. By the way, did anyone tell any of the guys about the band?"

"Yeah, Ino did earlier today, they all said they will try to help promote us."

"Alright, sounds cool."

"Okay, now at the dance, I've got plans for you girl!"

"I'm scared."

"Nah, It's all in good fun. You're just lucky you weren't here for music camp. Everybody in band and choir goes to this abandoned camp and we work our asses off all week, and the seniors prank us horribly, and were supposed to just take it, but this year, I pranked everybody. I got the girls, and we went through all the cabins and got ann the underwear, bras, and boxers, and put them all on the field and in the any other girls with pads or tampons, got them hidden, and we had a scavenger hunt where all the boys had to find them for the girls, and it was hilarious! I can't wait 'till I'm a senior!"

"Wow, I don't know about this camp!"

"Nah, don't worry, because all the grades below us are gutless, and we will be seniors!"

"Oh, good."

The girls just realized that they were moving and they were already halfway through the parade. Sakura looked out to the people out there, and none of the adults seemed to know her because she was new. But then, she saw her aunt Anko out there telling them who she was.

"Hey aunt Anko!" she yelled.

"Hey girlie, I heard about the band, do you guys need a manager? I can hook you guys up at any time!"

"Okay! Who would be good?"

"Probably me!"

"Okay! Did you know we have our welcoming concert tomorrow, and we are called The Mad Mannequins."

"Okay, where is your concert?"

"At the TRL studio for MTV, so we are taking a jet to and from there."

"Okay, how about tonight, while you party at the dance, I will go get a private jet, and hire a pilot?"

"Okay!" she said with a squeal in her voice from excitement.

She truned and told Temari everything that was just said, and they both called their bandmates to tell them.

Finally, the parade was over, and the girls on the court, were released only to go to the stadium, and go to the restroom to freshen up.

In the restroom------

"Oh em gee, guys this is it, one of us will be named Homecoming queen in about 45 minutes!" squeled Tsumi.

"Yeah, settle down, you won't win it by flipping out!" yelled Temari. Her, Tenten, and Sakura did not really get along with Tsumi or Tsubaki for a few reasons. First, because they were numbers 1-2 Sasuke fangirls. Second, Tenten and Temari used to be friends with them, until they Tsumi started to spread rumors about the two, and Tsubaki was Tsumi's best friend, so they haven't really gotten along since.

Tenten, Temari, and Sakura all walked out to the bleachers to meet up with Hinata, Ino, and the guys.

"Hey guys!" said Sakura.

"Hn. Shouldn't you three be getting ready for half-time?" asked Sasuke.

"What, do we not look ready?"

"I don't know!"

"So, are you guys performing at the dance? Tenten asked the guys.

"Yeah, but only a few songs tonight, we wanna have some fun too." answered Naruto.

"Oh."

"Do you guys wanna perform too?"

"Well, we don't wanna steal the spotlight."

"You won't, we share it!"

"Well, mabye just one song." she looked at her friends for an agreement, they all shook their heads 'yes'.

"Okay, when we're done, we'll announce who you are and about tomorrow and how this will be your first performance."

"Okay."

"Well, it looks like they are calling for the homecoming court, you guys should go." said Sasuke.

"Bye!" said the three girls.

They ran down, just in time because all the parents and girls were lining up on the other side of the field. Skura would have to go up by herself, because she had parents that were dead, no date, and she had nobody else to walk her up. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Looks like Ino and Hinata got people to walk you up there." said Temari, directing Sakura's attention to Kakashi and Sasuke. She walked over to them.

"Why are you two here?" she asked.

"Well, we heard that you didn't have anyone to walk up with, and I'm you sensei and Sasuke-"

"And I'm the dad of your flour sack." he said as Sakura and Kakashi giggled.

"Thanks guys, I'm the last one to go up, and we will be in the middle of the field."

"We know, we talked to the moderator of the court, and they will also announce your relations to us. By the way, Sasuke, I hope you don't think I was serious when I told you you would get an a for doing this." said Kakashi.

"Bastard." he said.

"Yep!"

They were all hushed, because it was now halftime, and they were ready to start everything. The band marched onto the field, and cleared a pathway for them to walk up. The band started to play music softly, as they announced the first court member.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, as you may know, is homecoming night for the highschool. Our first contestant is Tsubaki. Tsubaki is being escorted by her mom and dad and is a senior in High School and is in choir. She is also in our schools scholarship program." She started to walk up, and she walked to the far left of the field.

"Next, we have Tsumi. She is being escorted by her step mom and dad and is also a senior and she attends choir and band for our school. She is also in cheerleading and volleyball." She walked up and went to the far right.

"Next, we have Tenten. Tenten is being escorted by her date, Neji, and her mom and she is a junior. She is in our schools choir and volleyball." She walked up and went to the middle left.

"Next, we have the lovely Temari. Temari is being escorted by her date, Shikamaru and her dad and is a junior. She is in the scholarship program and volleyball." She walked up and went to the middle right.

"Last, we have Sakura. Sakura is being escorted by her sensei, Kakashi and her project partner Sasuke and is also a junior. She is new to our school, and from America. She is yet to join any activities, but I'm sure she will soon." She walked up to the center, blushing from embarassment because everybody else had at least one parent, or date, but she had neither.

"Now, would all the fathers or dates and Sasuke, please select a rose for youe court member to open." They all walked up and grabbed a rose for them and brought them to the girls.

"Now, ladies, you may open your roses." They all did so. All the girls ran up to Sakura and gave her hugs before she had even realized what had happened. She looked down to see that she was holding a purple rose, while all the other girls had red ones.

"Congratulations to Sakura Haruno. Now we will have Sanely Insane play a song, then we should be ready to finish the game, and let the students head to their dance." [Sanely Insane was Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikarmaru's band.

They all got ready to play.

Sasuke, as the bands leader, spoke, "How's everybody doing tonight? I hear that my friend Sakura won for Homecoming queen. Let me tell you something, all of these ladies deserve to be named Queen, but there's only room for one. This song goes out to our Homecoming Queen, Sakura."

Sakura noticed how confident Sasuke was. You could hear the confidence and pride in his voice.

"This song is called Homecoming Queen." he said. Everybody clapped.

"It's been five years since Ive seen her face She's the holy ghost lost without a trace And now were left with the what ifs It's been five years since she left for LA She's an angel with a dirty face And it seems to me She's a casuality of all the pressure That we put on her And now we've lost her for good It's such a shame shame shame That our homecoming queen Was a lot like you and a lot like me And she never walked on water Guess no one really saw her

She was so adored by everyone When it came to looks she was next to none But loved partying and having too much fun Then she hooked up with the wrong someone And he promised everything under the sun And it seems to me She's a casuality of all the pressure That he put on her And now we've lost her for good It's such a shame shame shame That our homecoming queen Was a lot like you and a lot like me And she never walked on water Cause no one really saw her It's such a shame shame shame That our homecoming queen Had a lot to prove and so many to please She's just somebody's daughter Just looking for somebody to love her

Well I never knew you Wish I could've saved you From losers that drained you Before you got strung out With so much potential How could you let us down It's such a shame shame shame That our homecoming queen Was a lot like you and a lot like me And she never walked on water Cause no one really saw her Shame shame shame That our homecoming queen Had a lot to prove and so many to please She's just somebody's daughter Just looking for somebody to love her She's just somebody's daughter Just looking for somebody to love her

It's such a shame shame shame..."

The people went crazy. What Sakura didn't really realize was that his band was famous, and had toured in several countries, and sold out for each performance.

"Thank you! We can't wait to see you all at the dance, and feel free to pick up any of our merchandise at either concession stand where the lovely band mothers are. You can even have us sign the cd's. Goodnight to those of you who we will not see later tonight. Thank you for having us perform here. Bye!"

Sakura ran to hug the rest of her friends. They were all so happy for her. Now, they had to get ready for the big dance. But, there is one problem. Sakura is still dateless. Can she find a date by the time of the dance?

Kagome9943: Well, I think I will start dedicating all of my chapters to people. But the only way you can have one dedicated to you is by reviewing a lot and being supportive! I will message you before I dedicate a chapter to let you know that I appreciate all you have done. You can have a chapter dedicated to you more than once, so don't stop reveiwing after you get your chapter! Please review! 


	4. Homecoming

Kagome9943: This chapter will be intresting. It is dedicated to XxDarkAngelPrincessxX.

Songs: Dance Inside - All-American Rejects, Teenagers - My Chemical Romance, Fer Sure - The Medic Droid, Dancing Alone - Ashlee Simpson

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 4 - Homecoming

Sakura drove home quickly. She refreshed her makeup, and touched up her curls. She looked at her tiara and admired it. It was sterling silver with beautiful diamonds. She put it back on, and drove to the school.

She walked in to everybody clapping at her apperance. She smiled brightly. A couple boys took pictures of her.

She walked to her friends.

"You still don't have a date?" asked Ino.

"Nope. Mabye I'm just made to be independant." answered Sakura.

"Mabye, mabye not." she said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Alright then."

Sakura watched as her friends danced around having the times of their lives. She sat down in a chair.

"So you're dateless too, huh?" asked Sasuke, as he sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Yep, why don't you have a date?"

"Too many freaks in the school."

"I see."

"Why are you dateless?"

"Same as your reason. By the way, you guys played amazingly tonight."

"Ha thanks, that wasn't one of our best performance, but it was pretty profitable. The local charities won't be very hungry this week."

"What are you talking about?"

"We give 75 of our profits to charities around here."

"Why don't you announce that? You would make a lot more money that way."

"The way I see it, if I was somebody in a charity, I wouldn't want to know that people are out there and think I'm poor as dirt."

"You have a point."

"Yea."

"Wow, I don't think we've ever had a normal conversation like this before."

"Yea, shocker."

"So when are you guys playing?"

"Actually, I'd better go get ready, we're playing in like five minutes."

"See ya then."

"You might want to get ready too, remember you are playing as soon as we introduce you."

"Right, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Bye." he said leaving.

Sakura gathered all the girls so they could get their equipment, and warm up back stage, while Sanely Insane played.

"Hey everybody, are you all having an amazing time tonight?" asked Sasuke. Everybody screamed. "That's great, mind if we come in and make it even better?" They screamed even louder. "Great, here is Dance Inside, if you know the song, sing with me!"

"You don't have to move, you don't have to speak lips for biting.  
You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak eyes for striking Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you brush so lightly and time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two squeeze so tightly.

I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
this moment seems so long Don't waste now, precious time we'll dance inside the song

[Chorus  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound Say now you want to shake me too Move down to me, slip into you

She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin touch sight tastes like fire hands do now what eyes no longer defend hands to fuel desire

I'll be fine, you'll be fine this moment seems so long Don't waste now, precious time we'll dance inside the song

[Chorus

Ooo, ah [x8

And I'll be fine, you'll be fine Is this fine? I'm not fine Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake (stay awake)

[Chorus x2

Move down to me, slip into you"

Everybody cheered and waited for Sasuke to speak. "Thank you! Now I've got a question for you, are we teenagers?"

Everybody yelled 'yes'. "Great, and are we crazy?" They yelled again. "Here our newest song, Teenagers."

"They're gonna clean up your looks With all the lies in the books To make a citizen out of you Because they sleep with a gun And keep an eye on you, son So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work They're gonna give you a smirk 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique The awful names that they stick You're never gonna fit in much, kid But if you're troubled and hurt What you got under your shirt Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me [x2"

Everybody screamed and cheered.

"Thank you, now here is our last song for the night, Fer Sure." Sasuke didn't have much breath, so he decided to save his breath for the song.

"Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat Fuck me in the backseat You're always falling in disguise And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa Fuck me in the backseat Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned And now.

We're not falling in love We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away This is how the beat goes This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o Well don't let go, no-o Don't let go

Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat Fuck me in the backseat You're always falling in disguise And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa Fuck me in the backseat Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned And now.

We're not falling in love We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away This is how the beat goes This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o Well don't let go, no-o Don't let go

No jkjkjk lololol I heart your fucking makeup Oh my god I love your hair Is that a new tattoo? Did that piercing fucking hurt? No jkjkjk lololol

We're not falling in love We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away This is how the beat goes This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o [All this time is wasted Well don't let go, no-o [Pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry But that's alright"

"Thank you breath, now breath we proudly introduce breath the newest band breath you will find breath they will be on MTV's TRL tomorrow at 5:00 breath The Mad Mannequins!" Sasuke and the rest of the band walked off the stage, and Sakura and the girls walked onto it.

"Hey everybody, we might not seem like much right now, but we will be by tomorrow evening. Now, here is our first song for our first performace! Here's Dancing Alone."

"Nobody's gonna hold me back It's Friday night I feel alright Nobody's gonna bring me down It's my life And I'm doing fine Don't you know I wanna play So take me on a holiday

So here I am Looking pretty for you They come and go So many faces it's no use So I'm dancing alone Dreaming solo Cause your love's the one worth waiting for It's just like heaven

Nobody's gonna break my heart And hurt me like they did before No one can even get the part Not until I know it's deep Can't you come and take me away Take me to another place

So here I am Looking pretty for you They come and go So many faces it's no use So I'm dancing alone Dreaming solo Cause your love's the one worth waiting for It's just like heaven

Can you hurry up Can you feel my love I'm burning up I'm so hot I'm so hot I'm so hot Dancing alone Dreaming alone

So here I am Looking pretty for you They come and go No one else here will do So I'm dancing alone Dreaming solo Cause your love's the one worth waiting for It's just like heaven

Like heaven Cause your love's the one worth waiting for The one worth waiting for I'm dancing alone I'm dancing alone I'm dancing alone I'm dancing alone"

Everybody was surprised at the amazing music they had just heard. They did not expect that from a very new band. They started to clap and cheer.

"Thank you, please watch us tomorrow at 5:00, we will be on MTV!" Sakura yelled, and exited the stage.

[In the next chapter, homecoming will be continued, it's not over yet!

Kagome9943: Hope you liked this chapter. 


	5. Homeleaving

Kagome9943: Here is your new addition. I just wanted to say, that I'm always open to suggestions or ideas! Please, if you think you've got a good idea, either leave it in a review or send it to me in a message! This chapter is dedicated to my brother, who is in the army and probably going back to Iraq for the third time soon. God bless our troops!

Songs: Love Addict - Family Force 5 ; Lips Like Morphine - Kill Hannah

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 5 - Homeleaving [XD

Sakura and the band walked off the stage, and got a drink. In about five minutes, Sakura would be dancing in the middle of the gym with a currently unknown guy with everybody watching her. She was pretty nervous for the most part. She hoped she wasn't paired with a freaky drug addict.

"Sakura, ehm, congrats on getting queen. We all think you did a great job singing too!" squealed Tsumi.

"Right, uhh, I'm not going to ditch my friends to be your leader of whatever, if that's what you want me to do. I'm not a showdog, to make your sorry ass popular!" expressed Sakura.

She listened as Sanely Insane was requested by the principal to play on more song. The band walked back on the stage.

"Alright, I hear that there are lots of requests to hear one more of our songs, so here ya go! This is called Love Addict." yelled Sasuke.

"Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E It's like I'm glowing inside Yeah, a light I can't hide And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight Oh yeah it's better than drugs In fact it's sent from above, huh huh

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit Yeah, I got to have it Yeah, I 'm what they call a Love addict, Love addict Hey, can't live without it Yeah, G'on shout about it Hey, I'm a symptomatic Love addict, Love addict

Need a refill cause I just can't get enough I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love So lay the truth on me Cause that is all that I need

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit Yeah, I got to have it Yeah, I 'm what they call a Love addict, Love addict Hey, can't live without it Yeah, G'on shout about it Hey, I'm a symptomatic Love addict, Love addict

I'm blessed, I must confess My heart is pounding in my chest Cause this love's the best I'm just a love addict

Coming down with something outrageous Lookout now cause it so contagious This feeling's got me reeling So amped up that I hit the ceiling Gotta clear my throat Huh huh, now I gotta have some more

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

[Chorus x2"

Sakura watched as her friends danced again, and sat down, and surprisingly fell asleep. After about a total of two minutes, somebody woke her up.

"Sakura, you'd better get ready to go up there!" said Tenten, shaking her. Sakura was deadly tired now, and severly wanted to punch Tenten for waking her up.

"Alright." is all she responded with. In less than the time expected, Sakura was called to go on the stage.

"Good evening everybody." Said Tsunade. "As you should know, our Homecoming Queen for this year is Sakura Haruno. You may or may not know, that she does not have a date to this dance. We have talked to her closest friends to set her up with a person to be named king and share the night with her. Sakura took no part in selecting this person to be her king. Now, would Sasuke Uchiha please come up and claim your crown, you are the new Homecoming King."

Sakura turned rose red in the face. This may have been her most embarrassing moment ever. Sasuke walked up to the stage, with a surprised look, hidden beneath a cool expression. Sasuke was a master at disguising his emotions. Sasuke really was just as embarrassed as Sakura was.

"Now, will everybody please clear the dance floor, so that our Homecoming King and his Queen can share their dance." Tsunade said in a very soft voice. She directed Sasuke to take Sakura down and dance with her.

"Please be silent for Sanely Insane to play, and replacing Sasuke, is the lead singer of the band, Kill Hannah, Mat Devine."

The band walked on the stage, as Sasuke and Sakura exited and prepared to dance together.

"I want a girl with lips like morphine Knock me out every time they touch me I wanna feel that kiss just crush me And break me down

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

[Sasuke leaned in closer to Sakura, and Sakura put her head on his shoulder.

Cuz I've waited for all my life To be here with you tonight

I want a girl with lips like morphine Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping I want to feel that lightning strike me And burn me down

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Cuz I've waited for all my life To behere with you tonight Just put me on my back Knock me out again

Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine Knock me out everytime they touch me I want a girl with lips like morphine To knock me out

See I've waited for all my life To be here with you tonight Just put me on my back Knock me out again."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and blushed. Sakura's friends ran up and started hugging her. Sakura was still in shock, and didn't really move, or say anything. She felt very weird, like she had never felt this way before. She had a weird feeling in her stomach. She walked it off, and danced for a bit, but she went home around 8:00 because she felt a bit sick, and didn't want to puke in her dress, or near anybody there, for that matter.

She drove home, took off her dress, took a warm bath, put on comfy pajamas, and watched television on her fuzzy pink couch with the white pillows.

She heard her doorbell ring, and she want and answered it. It was Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hinata, and the guys. Sakura blushed, because she was already in her pajamas, and her friends were still in their dresses and suits.

"Hey guys, what's up? Is something wrong?" she asked on the spot.

"No, we just felt bad that we were having a fun time out there, and you were stuck here, so we came to hang out for a while." said Shikamaru along with, "Troublesome."

Sakura greeted her firends, and they all came in. Sakura told her butler to make them popcorn and prepare a couple glasses of pop [For those of you who aren't from the Ohio Valley, pop is just a hilbilly word for soda. for them. Sakura layed on her fuzzy white loveseat with the pink silk pillows, while Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto sat on the pink fuzzy couch Shikamaru sat on the lounge chair, Ino, and Temari sat on bean bag charis, and Sasuke sat in fornt of the white glass coffee table on the ground so he could check his fanmail on his laptop.

The television was on MTV, so they could get psyched for tomorrow.

"By the way, are you guys coming to watch us tomorrow?" asked Ino, to the guys.

"Uh, I don't know, we don't have a ride there." replied Naruto.

"You can ride in our jet with us." said Sakura.

"Alright, what time are you leaving?" asked Neji.

"Around 8:00 A.M., we're also going shopping in American places, and Sakura's old friends will be meeting us there." said Temari.

"I'm in." said Naruto.

"I'll go. Troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"I might as well attend." said Neji.

"Hn, I guess I'll go." said Sasuke.

"Okay, meet us at the private airport, around 7:30-ish." said Tenten.

"Okay!" said Naruto, sounding all excited.

They watched t.v. for a while, and then the guys left, and most of them took one of the girls to their houses, so they could pack their stuff to stay at Sakura's house for the night. Neji took Tenten, Naruto took Temari and Hinata, and Shikamaru took Ino. Sasuke didn't take anybody. About half-an-hour later, the girls showed up.

"Alright, we should practice for a while in the music room." said Ino.

Sakura ran upstairs, and aparently threw up. "Okay, everybody but Sakura, she needs some rest if we want her to be well tomorrow." said Temari.

"Yea, we can practice for like an hour, then we can go up there with Sakura. Damn, I feel bad for her." said Tenten.

"Y-y-eah, we c-can m-m-make her soup a-and t-t-t-tea." said Hinata.

"Good idea Hinata, now let's practice!" said Ino.

As Sakura's friends all rehersed, she decided to lay down in her bed for a while. She soon fell asleep.

All of a sudden she woke up in the MTV TRL studio. She had no clue how she got there or anything. Her friends were all ready to play and everything, and she looked down to see that she was still in her pajamas and her hair was all messed up [think bedhead. Sakura ran towards the bathroom. She ran into Sasuke on her way. Sasuke hugged her tightly. Sakura was very confused.

Sasuke kissed her lips. "Sakura, are you okay, you look mad or sad or something." he said.

"I-I gotta p-p-" Sakura couldn't finish her words, puke was flowing from her mouth. Sakura started to cry from embarrassment, but Sasuke just hugged her. Sakura was about ready to punch this guy, but soon enough, Kakashi rushed in and grabbed Sakura and put her on a medical bed, and she was now in a hospital.

"Sakura, it was extremely stupid of you to have left the hospital, when we're trying to perform your first day of chemo!" yelled a doctor.

"CHEMO?!?! I don't have cancer!" she yelled back.

"Sakura, I think you're a bit delerious from all the medical procediers we've been performing on you today." he stated. Did she really have cancer? Why was Sasuke hugging and kissing her? This was all way confusing.

"Sakura." she heard a familiar voice, but couldn't find anybody saying her name in the room.

"Sakura." she heard it again. This time it came with some shaking. Sakura woke up from an apperant dream. All the girls were hovered over her bed.

"Whoa, what's wrong guys? I thought you were rehersing." she said.

"We were for like three hours, and now we make you some soup and tea, so mabye you will feel better for tomorrow." said Tenten.

"Oh, it's really been that long?" she asked in disbelief.

"How long did you think it was?" asked Temari.

"Like 10 minutes." sahe said.

"Wow Sakura, you really are sick, mabye we should just go and let you get your rest." said Ino.

"Nah, you guys can still stay, but I'm going to sleeo now, so I feel well tomorrow."

"Okay, but get well, seriously." said Temari. They all walked out of the room, and let Sakura sleep, in hope that she would feel okay by tomorrow.

Kagome9943: Well, tomorrow is their big day! I would like at least 10 reviews for this chapter. I only got a lousy 4 last time! I appreciate those of you who reviewed in the past, and still do, but to those of you who don't, I'm loosing faith! 


	6. Air Sickness

Kagome9943: Don't know what to say now. Dedication to LB again. I guess she goes by Akira-Sayuri .. I think.

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 6, Air sickness

Sakura woke up and looked at her watch. It was 6:00. She ran in the bathroom, and took a hot bubble bath. She got out, fixed her hair and got dressed in some sweats.

Once they would get off the jet, there would be paparazzi and people waiting for their entrance, so Sakura thought she could just get ready on the jet, so the got the outfit she had picked out, and hung it on her door, and did her make-up lightly.

She didn't really know if she felt better or worse than yesterday. She walked downstairs to see all her friends [including the guys all ready to go, but they were just waiting for her. She thought they were supposed to meet her at the airport, but she guessed not. The limo's were already there, ready to take them to the jet.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" asked Sakura.

"We are, but the question is, are you?" asked Tenten.

"Y-yes, duh!"

"Well you still look really sick!" exclaimed Temari.

"Really, I'm sure I'll be fine! I'm probably just a bit nervous." she said.

"Well, you'd better be sure, because there's only one nurse on jet and we will be thousands of feet above the ground, and incapable of getting you to any hospitals until we reach America." said Neji.

"Really, I'm fine, let's just get our asses out there, before we're behind schedule!"

There were two limozines. The first one was boarded by Temari, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto. The other one was boarded by Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Anko.

Sakura slowly got into the car, because she was very dizzy. Sasuke sat down. Sakura accidentally fell right into Sasuke's lap.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." she said, trying to figure out what she did.

"Uh, you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine, just tired." she lied.

"Sakura, sweetie, are you going to be okay?" asked Sakura's Aunt Anko.

"Yep, I'm just tired."

Sakura sat in the seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her, as he saw her going cross-eyed from dizziness. She fell asleep instantly on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh wow, Sakura." said Ino.

"That's so troublesome!" said Shikamaru.

"Is she okay?" asked Sasuke.

"She should be." replied Ino.

"Alright." he said.

"I don't know what happened, but right after homecoming, she was totally out of it." she said, "You don't mind having her like that till we get to the jet, do you?"

"Hn, it's fine." he said, "But it won't be if she starts to druel!" he joked.

"She never druels."

"Hn."

They pulled up toward the jet.

"Sakura.." said Sasuke. Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, just get some rest on the plane." he said.

"I'll try."

Sakura started to get on the stairs for the jet, and almost fell off the side, if Sasuke hadn't caught her.

"Geez, I wonder why I feel so sick. Sorry you keep having to help me, and having me fall on you and stuff, I don't know why I'm so tired." said Sakura.

"Hmph, did you eat or drink something weird?" asked Tenten as they all found seats to sit in.

"No, just some water around 12."

"Sakura, honey, I want the nurse to take a look at you before we leave, please go into the restroom, so she can check it out." said Sakura's Aunt Anko.

Sakura waked into the 12x12 room with a sink and a toilet. The nurse walked in.

"Okay honey, how have you been feeling?" asked the nurse.

"Bad, I've thrown up twice since last night and I've been really dizzy, and every time I try to eat something, I just throw it back up." she replied.

"Okay, now I need to take a small urine sample."

"What? I'm sorry, I'm not going to pee in a cup!" protested Sakura.

"Ma'am, you need to do this so we can find out what's wrong with your body."

The nurse handed Sakura the cup and turned around. Sakura -- well you know what she did. The nurse left the room with the sample. She walked back in about 5 minutes later.

"Sakura, honey, you have anorexia. You've had it for your whole life, but for some reason, the symptoms just startred to come."

"What? First I find out I'm bipolar, now I'm anorexic too?" she got mad, and stomped out of the room and back to the normal sitting room. She was about to sit in her seat, when she tripped and fell onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke kind of gasped in pain.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she apologized.

"Uhh, you're kinda crushing my -" Sasuke didn't have to finish, because Sakura instantly understood, and jumped up and went to her seat.

Sakura felt really dizzy again. She tried to sleep, but then she was hit with a major hunger blast.

Needless to say anything, the nurse came in with some things for Sakura to eat.

"You still have to eat, honey. You just have to eat small things at a time." said the nurse, "And you guys," she directed the attention to everybody on the plane, "Make sure you keep an eye on her all the time, especially on stage, because that is when she is most likely to pass out or throw up."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Naruto.

"She has anorexia."

"How? She never acted like this before!"

"The symptoms just started to show, but she's had it all her life."

"Is there a cure?"

"No."

"Wow Sakura, I never would've thought!"

All the girls went up and hugged her. They were interrupted by the ground moving. They were finally taking off, and were instantly told to sit down and buckle up.

Sakura felt a lot better after she ate a slice of watermelon.

"So Sakura, when are you joining my fanclub?" asked Sasuke.

Instead of making Sakura do the work of yelling at him, all the girls slapped him across the face.

"Thanks guys!" said Sakura.

"Yeah, thanks guys." said Sasuke.

"So, Sakura, how are you feeling now?" asked the nurse.

"I feel pretty fine. Normal." she replied.

"Well, you always need to take in carbs and calories, so I suggest eating little, but heathly and fattening foods. And you should try adding taurine to your drinks, because trust me, you will not want to eat meat."

"Well, I already do that, because I'm 100 vegeterian!" she declared.

"Okay, well just eat well balanced portions, and drink water!"

About 6 hours later ------

"Okay, you should all get ready to get off the plane, because we only have like an hour left." said Anko.

Sakura didn't feel too much need to leave the room to change [the girls wouldn't let the guys look at her! so she went into a corner and changed, as her friends held up some blankets to cover her. Sakura slid into her outfit for when they would walk off the red carpet from the plane, and meet some surprise celebrities. Nobody but Anko knew who it [or they was [or were.

Her friends dropped the blankets and gasped at the sight of their beautiful friend. She was dressed in a beautiful ice blue Chanel dress, with a light blue neck ribbon, and ice blue Gucci stillettos.

Her friends all got dressed later on. Hinata wore a puffy blue skirt that reached her ankles with strappy sandals and a sequence top. Tenten was in a pink puffy dress, than touched the ground, with mary janes. Temari wore a very puffy prom-like tan strapess dress with high heels. Ino wore a red gown, similar to Tenten's but not as poofy, with heels.

The guys got ready, and they were all in semi-casual tuxes. The felt the plane slow down, and they looked out the window, and saw a red carpet near, and they were getting closer to it. There were thousands of people down there, just waiting for their entrance in America.

As they got closer, they could hear the people getting louder -- and LOUDER. The plane exit started to open. Sakura's heart raced as she stood in front of the door. As soon as the people saw her, it was like instant headache. They wasn't even introduced yet, and there were already people out there screaming, chanting, and cheering.

She looked into the crowd and saw a ton of guys acting cool, girls ripping their hair out and - wait it couldn't be - it was! They really did see them. The celebrities, were there, and they all knew who they were!

Kagome9943: I really need more reviews, I'm really about to discontinue! I feel like nobody even reads this! And I know they do, because I get all these notifications of people favoriting me and my stories, but they're all too damn lazy to just leave me a simple review! Well, anyways, reviews next chapter, so if you're curious on who the celebrities they flip out over are, read and review! 


	7. A Taste Of Fame

Kagome9943: La-te-da!

Songs: Time to dance - Panic At The Disco [I didn't forget the !, they don't use that anymore.

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 7 - A Taste of Fame

They walked off the plane. They then went straight to the celebrities. They were all three Jonas Brothers, Ashlee Simpson, and Pete Wentz.

"Hey guys, we're all here to help you get promoted!" said Nick Jonas.

"Wow. You're really cute." said Temari getting lost in Nick's eyes. Sakura thought she saw a hint of sparkle in Sasuke's eyes at the sight of Nick, but she let it pass.

"Hi guys! I love you're music!" said Sakura to all of the celebreties.

"Oh my God, me and Ashlee were listening to you guys yesterday in the MTV studio, and fell instantly in love with your music, and we knew we just had to meet and promote you. And is this Sanely Insane with you?" asked Pete Wentz.

"Yep! The one and only!" said Naruto proudly.

"Awww.. he's so adoribale!" said Ashlee Simpson toward Naruto. Pete gave Naruto a warning glare.

"So, are you going to be at the studio later?" Tenten asked, mainly toward Joe Jonas, but could've been answered by anyone.

"Sure are!" they all agreed.

"Well, the girls and I need to go shopping around and heng out, and if you guys want to hang with us, that's cool!" said Sakura to everybody [celebs and Sanely Insane.

"Nah, sorry, we gotta set up the studio for your performance, but we'll see you in a while, k?" said Kevin Jonas.

"Sure, bye guys!" said Sakura.

They all got in the limo's and drove to the mall.

"Sakura, sweetie, don't worry about budgets, okay?" asked Sakura's Aunt Anko.

"Uhm, why?" she asked.

"Because I saved $1,000,000 for this occasion."

"WHAT!?!? That sure is a lot of money!"

"Yeah, it's not for me, your house cost about twice that amount. Now anyways, how are you feeling now?"

"I feel fine."

"Good. While you all shop, I'm going back to the studio to set up your equipment."

"Alright."

They finally arrived at the mall, and they immediatley went into Pacsun. Sakura bought Nolee perfume and a few hoodies. Then they went into Hollister, where Sakura bought a few beanies and ripped jeans. Next, it was Aeropostale where she bought blouses and shoes. Then, they decided to go to the food court.

They all slid into the booth in this order; Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari.

Then they ordered; Neji - Cheeseburger and fries with pepsi; Tenten - salad and fries with sprite; Hinata - salad and water; Naruto - ramen noodles, chicken, fries, and Dr. Peper; Sakura - Skittles and red Monster; Sasuke - Skittles and blue Monster; Shikamaru - chicken nuggets and water; Ino - salad and pepsi; Temari - fries, chicken nuggets, and Sunkist.

They all watched as Sakura ate, careful to weather or not she ate all of the pack of skittles.

"It's okay guys, I'm eating the whole thing, k?" asked Sakura.

"Okay Sakura, we just don't want you to get naucious on stage or anything, the nurse said that even a bit of tension can mess you up now." said Tenten.

"Don't worry about it, K? I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, that's why Sasuke had to keep you on your feet this whole day!" mumbled Ino.

"Huh? What was that?" everybody sweat dropped and then continued eating.

When they walked out they went to the movies. The went to see 'Juno'.

When they walked out, there were tons of fans and photographers out there. Some boys actually tried to kiss and grope Sakura, and one guy grabbed her breast. Sakura dizzily and cautiously walked over in between Ino and Sasuke.

"Ino, I don't feel so hot." she said to Ino. Sasuke, of course, heard her, and helped direct her into a one-person restroom, where nobody else could go. He shut and locked the door. He lifted Sakura onto the sink counter.

"Thanks Sasuke." she said. Sasuke gave her a bottle of water and patted a cold wet paper towel on her forehead.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Hey guys, open up, it's me Naruto!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke opened the door and Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. flew in.

"Sakura, it's okay, you've got to learn to keep your composure." said Neji.

"Guys?" asked Sasuke as they started to sing, to get Sakura to calm down, and stop hyperventalating.

"Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor Just for the attention. Cause that's just ridiculously on. Well, she sure is gonna get it Here's the setting Fashion magazines line the walls now The walls line the bullet holes

Have some composure Where is your posture? Oh, no, no You're pulling the trigger Pulling the trigger All wrong [x2

Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break! When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding" "Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"

She didn't choose this role But she'll play it and make it sincere So you cry, you cry (Give me a break) But they believe it from the tears And the teeth right down to the blood At her feet Boys will be boys Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams (Give me a break)

Have some composure Where is your posture? Oh, no, no You're pulling the trigger Pulling the trigger All wrong [x2

Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op... Come on Come on This is screaming This is screaming This is screaming "Photo op."

Boys will be boys, baby Boys will be boys Boys will be boys, baby Boys will be boys

Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break! When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding" "Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"

Boys will be boys Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys Boys will be boys Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams"

"Feel better?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, let's just go, I'll have to do it sooner or later, and I choose sooner." she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah."

Sakura walked out, being escorted by Naruto and Sasuke on either side of her, and they left to get to the studio.

"Wow Sakura, are you going to be able to handle the show?" asked Temari.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." she said.

The limo pulled up to the studio, and Sasuke and Naruto resumed their positions on each side of Sakura. There were, again, boys trying to grab Sakura's ass and boobs. The celebrities [Pete Wentz, Ashlee Simpson, and the Jonas Brothers saw what was happening, and ran out to help get Sakura inside.

They were all finally inside, and the girls were told to be ready to perform, because they would be on the air in less then 2 minutes.

"Sakura, do you need andthing before they air?" asked the guys.

"No, I should be good for now." she said smiling.

"Hi, are you guys ready, we're ready to go on the air." asked the host.

"Yep." said Temari.

"Alright, I'll announce you guys, then watch the screen for the countdown, then play."

"Alright." said Ino.

They all watched as a red light that read 'On Air' started to blink. They could hear the man announce their names, then the screen came on. '5..4..3..2..1'.

Kagome9943: Please, please, please review! Honestly, I'm getting about 2 reviews per chapter now! It's not exactally easy to write all of this stuff with a time limit, and still make it good! Instead of money or anything like that, I only ask for a few more reviews! Is it that hard? 


	8. Show Or Blow

Kagome9943: Still so little reviews. Dedication is to XxDarkAngelPrincessxX. Oh, and since this chapter includes moments me and her originally thought of, this chapter is also dedicated to Akira-Sayuri or LB.

Songs: Ashlee Simpson - Outta My Head (Ay ya ya)

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 8 - Show Or Blow

'5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..'

"What? Is that all you've got to say?  
What? What? You're rubbing me the wrong way See your lips moving But I don't catch a word you say Shut up your chatter I need for you to go away, uh huh

[ CHORUS  
And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya You're talking way too much I can't even hear me now All your noise is messing with my head You're in my head Get outta my head

Outta my, outta my head Want you outta my head Outta my, outta my head Get outta my head Outta my outta my head Want you outta my head Outta my, outta my head That's what I said

What you looking at me for huh?  
Show me respect or I will show you the door (Get out the door)  
[Outta My Head lyrics on I've got a problem with the way that you behave You're too much, and all your questions don't leave me no time for me, ha ha ha

[REPEAT CHORUS X2

All your opinions, keep them to yourself Just let me think so I can hear myself Wouldn't it be nice if I could just go solo, take the day off?  
I'd be alright if you would leave me to it, back out the door Ay ya ya ya ya You're talking way too much You tell me one more time how I should live I swear I'll bite your head off I am who I am And I can't be no one else You got nothing left to say Keep your comments to yourself Awww!

Outta my, outta my head Want you outta my head Outta my, outta my head Get outta my head Outta my outta my head Want you outta my head Outta my, outta my head

I wanna be there for you"

Tenten glanced at Sakura. She looked alright, but pretty out of breath. Ashlee Simpson walked over a bottle of water to her. Then she announced a few things.

"Alright, that was the Mad Mannequins with Outta My Head (Ay ya ya). Everybody, I'm very glad to say that their band profile and music downloads are now up on itunes. Or you can visit their website at [a/n: if there really is a website with that address, it's not made by me!. These girls are very new, but we gladly accept them into the professional music buisness. They are actually from a small town in Japan called Konoha, which is close to Tokyo."

Suddenly, in the back, Sakura started to have seizures. Nick Jonas, Pete Wentz, Naruto, Tenten, and Temari all walked over to help her, while Ashlee Simpson directed the camera away from them, so Sakura wouldn't be embarrased to see that on national television.

"Are you okay?" asked Nick Jonas.

"Do I look okay to you?" she asked sarcastically.

They called the medical officers, and, unfortunatly, they had to give Sakura a shot to knock her out. Sakura fell limply to the ground.

They quickly went off air. Anko ran over, and had Nick Jonas and Neji, help carry her to her hotel suite.

The Next Morning ------

Sakura opened her eyes. She was in a large room with orange curtains on the window, yellow pillows on the bed with layers of orange blankets and a yellow rug and orange carpet and yellow walls. There were two doors; one for the bathroom and one to get to the hall. She looked next to her to the yellow nightstand, and found a note that read;

"Sakura,  
We had to calm you down last night from your seizures, so we gave you a shot to help you sleep. Our rooms are right across and next to yours, here is the numbers; Tenten - 111; Temari - 112; Hinata - 113; Ino - 114; Anko - 115; Sasuke 109; Neji - 108; Naruto - 107; Shikamaru - 106. Please come to one of us when you wake up, and next to this note is your room key. If you wake up in time, we're all going to breakfast at 10:00, so if you wake up before then, please get ready and meet us in the lobby at 9:45. By the way, you did great during your performance, you just got really shaky afterwards.

Sincerely,  
Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto."

Sakura glanced at the clock. It was only 8:00, so she got out of bed and went into the bathroom, and took a long, relaxing bath, then walked back into her room. She decided to wear her ripped jeans and her red halter top with red converse shoes. She examined herself in the mirror. She decided to wear eyeliner and red lipstick. She looked like a rock singer.

It was now 9:30, so she started to search for the lobby. She finally found it, and smiled as soon as she saw her friends down there, waiting to see if she would come.

"Sakura! You made it! How do you feel right now?" asked Tenten.

"I feel fine, just a bit tired."

"Well, it's only normal to feel that way after being knocked out a bit ago." said Temari.

"Alright guys, lets go." said Anko.

"Where exactally are we going?" asked Naruto.

"To a place called McDonalds, I hear it's very popular, so I assume it's high class, and the perfect way to start off the morning with a well balanced and healthy meal that's very nutricious." said Anko. Sakura fell down with laughter.

"Aunt Anko, that's where you find greasy food that makes you fat and is packed with carbohydrates and calories. If you think that's a healthy, start writing you death wish now. That is very un-classy, but very popular because its food that tastes good, and especially teens and young adults go there." said Sakura.

"Oh, right, then where do you suggest going?"

"Cracker Barrel."

"Right, well tell the limo drivers to take you guys to the nearest 'Cracker Barrel', now get going." They all ran out into the limo's, in they're regular orders. There was a lot of traffic this morning, so they had a while to be in there.

"So Sakura, how are you feeling?" asked Ino.

"Fine, I'm fine, you guys don't need to keep asking, I'm fine, and unless I get shot or poisoned, I'll stay fine." replied Sakura.

"Okay. Just be sure, and if you even get an tiny bit dizzy or anything, just let me know."

"Will do Ino."

"So, what are you buying from America before we go home?"

"Definatley video games like Guitar Hero III and Sims 2."

"Right, I'm buying jewelry."

"Speaking of which..." said Shikamaru, while opening a case to show a beautiful diamond necklace. He put it around Ino's neck. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"OF COURSE!" Ino said embracing her new boyfriend in a tight hug.

"Troublesome."

"Hehe."

Sakura gazed at them as they kept hugging. She wished she could be in a relationship like that, but it wasn't a top priority.

They pulled up to Cracker Barrel, and everybody but Sakura looked at it like it was a revolting hillbilly hang out. Sakura laughed hard again at the sight of her friends.

"Oh God, please stop making me laugh so hard, it makes my head hurt!" she laughed.

"Sakura, why did you say this was high class and healthy?" asked Temari.

"This is AMERICA!" she yelled with laughter.

"Okay, well I'm hungry, so lets go in!" said Naruto.

"Alright, calm down Sakura and Naruto." said Tenten.

They all walked into the small store part of the restraunt, and everybody [except Sakura of course walked around in astonishment. They finally after about twenty minutes, went to a table.

After another hour, they all left to go back to the hotel. They were all going to meet Sakura's old American friend later that day in the lobby.

They pulled up to the hotel and Sakura walked to her room, and shut her door, and threw herself on the bed, then ran to take a shower. When she got out, she threw on a pair of her friend's [the one they will meet later basketball shorts, and her own old volleyball shirt, just to hang out in her suite till later. She then noticed her cell phone dinging, indicating an AIM message [she kept AIM on all the time on her cell phone.

Here was the conversation between her and her American friend.

M.Hikaru: Heyy, can't wait till i c u l8r.

C.Blossom-4-life: Yeah, you will love my new friends, they're great, except you might hate about two of them.

M.Hikaru: Y would I hate them?

C.Blossom-4-life: Because they're sort of, idk, diffrent, and u might consider one 'emo'.

M.Hikaru: R u serious? You made friends with an emo faggot?

C.Blossom-4-life: Please don't call him an emo faggot. He's still a friend.

M.Hikaru: What's his name?

C.Blossom-4-life: Sasuke Uchiha.

M.Hikaru: Hmmm, I guess I'll just have to kick his ass when i meet him, he probably is gay. Oh ya, can't fight a gay guy, he might try to hump me!

C.Blossom-4-life: STOP!

M.Hikaru: Y? He brought it on his own faggy self, I can't help that I'm totally homophobic!

C.Blossom-4-life: Yeah, that's why about a year ago, you thought you were bi-curious!

M.Hikaru: I told you not to mention that ever again!

C.Blossom-4-life: Well I also just told you to stop making fun of him, and you didn't do that, did you?

M.Hikaru: Why are you such a smart-ass?

C.Blosson-4-life: Why are you such a jerk?

M.Hikaru: Cuz I wanna b. I'll c u at 5, bye.

C.Blossom: Whatev...

Sakura decided to go and visit a friend in their apartment. But she lost the paper, so she decided to just randomly go door knocking. She went to the one right across from hers that was room 109, and knocked. She assumed it would be one of the girls' because as far as she remembered, they were closest to her room.

"What?" asked a yet-to-be-recognized voice.

"Can I come in?" asked Sakura.

"Hn." they said, unlocking the door. It was no longer yet-to-be-recognized, because she knew who the only person who said 'hn' was.

"Oops, sorry, I thought this was one of the girls' rooms, I didn't mean to bother you or anything." she said sympathetically.

"Hn, it's fine, you can stay if you want, it won't bother me or anything." he said while changing the song on the suite's stereo.

"Sooooo... What's up?" she asked, sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"Hn, nothing, you?"

"Nothing really." Sakura suddenly felt embarrassed, noticing that she was still wearing the old clothes she had put on after her shower, and her hair was still soaking wet.

"Interesting. Look, I apologize for getting off on the wrong start. I was a pretty jerk-ish person to you when you first moved to Konoha, and I'm really sorry for acting that way, I was wrong about it."

"Wow. I never thought you'd apologize for that. It doesn't really bother me that much, I mean, I've been to a lot of different schools, and to be honest, you're actually pretty nice compared to most boys I've met."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that. You must have been through a lot."

"Yeah, I have, but I still always feel really fortunate."

"Hn, why?"

"Because I have got a few friends, and of course my Aunt Anko, and now my band."

"Hn, I guess that's lucky. But, just to warn you, when we get back to school, you've for sure got a group of fan-boys waiting for you, so be careful."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're sort of, my friend." Those words hit Sakura, but in a good way. Nobody has ever actually called her a friend. She assumed they thought of her as one, but they never really confirmed it.

"Thanks Sasuke, you're my friend to." she said smiling.

"Hey, I'm kind of hungry, do you want to go get something to eat in the hotel's food court?"

"Well derr! I'm so hungry it's not funny. I hate not being able to eat normal anymore! I'm always hungry!" she exclaimed. Sasuke laughed and led her down to the food court.

They walked up to the McDonalds counter and Sakura ordered small fries, a crispy ranch snackwrap, and a large sweet tea. Sasuke ordered a large cheeseburger, medium fries, and a large Mountain Dew.

They walked over to a table, and slowly ate their food.

"So, what's it like to go on tour around the world?" asked Sakura.

"Sickening. First of all, you've got loads of homework to do, and then you miss all of your friends. But, I also love it, because for that couple months, you feel like you've left your worries at home."

"Wow, can't wait till I tour the world, I think."

"Haha, I think you'd like it."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, your eyes just light up when you see something new, like when you first walked into the classroom on your first day of school, you looked amazed to see a Japanese school."

"Well, they tend to be diffrent."

"Well, what do American schools look like?"

"Hell."

"I see. Well, who is this friend we're meeting later?"

"His name is Miroku Hikaru. He's a real jerk once you get to know him."

"I see. What makes you say that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Sakura looked at her watch. It was already 4:45. They had to make their way to the lobby now. "Hey, Sasuke, I think we should head down to meet him now."

"Hn, let's go." he said, leading her downstairs, back to lobby, after paying the check for both of them.

"You know, you didn't have to pay for my food too." she said as they walked.

"I wanted to. Think of it as the offical payback for what I said when you first came to Konoha." he said.

"Thanks, Sasuke." she said as they arrived in lobby, and they immediatley saw Miroku.

"Oh, so this is Sasuke?" asked Miroku, as Sasuke and Sakura approached him.

Kagome9943: Well, I'd like five reviews please! I'm really about to discontinue, and don't think I won't because just take a look at my last fanfiction, Hidden Behind Emerald Eyes. That one was totally stopped because of lack of support, and I really have big plans for this one, and would hate to have to stop updating, and all you have to do is review! Like, I accept suggestions and ideas for later chapters also! 


	9. Me or Him

Kagome9943: Tisk Tisk. Dedicated to my secret indetified friend . P.S. Everybody pray that LB (Akira-Sayuri) doesn't delete my account on here, because I recieved a threat today that if I didn't put this chapter up on February 14 then she will delete it, and at the moment I finished this chapter it is too late for me to get online to post this, so I hope I will still have my account.

Songs:

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 9 - Me or Him

"Oh, so this is Sasuke?" asked Miroku, as Sasuke and Sakura approached him.

"Yes, and you're very happy to meet him, right?" asked Sakura giving Miroku a 'you-better-say-yes-or-I'll-be-pissed' smile.

"Sure, I've always wanted to meet an emo gay-wad!" said Miroku in a jerk-ish tone.

"Right, and I've always wanted to meet a stupid juggalo." said Sasuke. [A/N: I've got NOTHING against juggalo's! In fact, I'm dating one! I just had to think of something that most scene people would hate. If you like the Insane Clown Possi and drink Faygo, that's totally cool!

"Ha. Looks like the little dickhead finally grew a pussy."

"Well, I would've thought you would have a penis by now, but whatever."

"Did you dream of my dick in your sleep? Sickening. C'mon Sakura, this emo kid is getting on my nerves, so he can just go cut himself while we leave."

"What? Leave Sakura out of this, this is between you and me."

Sakura started to cry, and both guys ignored her, as they started to throw punches at each other.

"STOP! VIOLENCE WON'T SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS!" yelled Sakura as she continued to cry.

"Sakura, leave this to us, just go away, while I kill this fag, okay?" said Miroku as he took out a knife.

Sasuke watched this action as he brought the knife quickly to his throat, and he closed his eyes waiting for the pain, or death, but after seconds, it never came. He opened his eyes to see Sakura on the ground with blood flowing from her throat.

"You bastard!" screamed Sasuke.

"She had it coming." he said as he started to walk away. Soon after, a police car came, and stuffed Miroku in the back, and right with it was an ambulance. They rushed into the lobby, and took Sakura. Somebody had called them, and they were in the lobby. Sasuke just watched, and everything semed to be moving in slow motion.

"Sir, are you coming? We've got room for one more passanger in the ambulance, and it would help if we knew who this was and a bit of information on her." said a nurse.

"Right, of course." he said running into the ambulance.

Sakura's sight went extremely blurry. She heard screams, and felt like she was moving, when she was really not moving a muscle. She remembered jumping in front of Sasuke when Miroku pulled out his knife. She felt people poking and proding at her cut. It hurt her bad. She felt like she was going to die right there. She could hear a voice. It was Sasuke. He was with her. She felt herself being rushed places, and she could see sections of light, then nothing. Her vision, and her mind went blank.

At the hotel ------

Anko went down to the lobby. Sakura told her and her friends to meet her there at 5:00, but when she got there, neither Sasuke, nor Sakura, were there. Everybody else was, and there were news reporters and newspaper journalists everywhere. She ran down to the kids.

"What happened here, and where is Sakura?" she asked.

"I dunno where Sasuke or Sakura are, and I guess some attempt in murder just happened here." said Ino.

"Hmm. Mabye we should call Sakura's cell phone." said Naruto.

"I'll do it!" said Tenten. She dialed the numbers. Here was the conversation:

"Hello?" asked a sad sounding familiar boy.

"Sasuke?" asked Tenten.

"What?"

"Why do you have Sakura's phone?"

"She is in the emergency room."

"WHAT?!?! We're on our way!"

"Okay."

That was it, they didn't know, or want to know why she was there. They were all scared out of their minds. They all just hoped that the attempt in murder and Sakura in the emergency room was just a coincidence.

They all got into one limo, and rode to the hospital, and they were all trapped in an awkward silence. Their pain was evident in the limo.

At The Hospital ------

"Hi Mister Uchiha. Is Miss Haruno's gaurdian available to come here?" asked a nurse.

"Hn? Oh, yeah, she is on her way now." he replied sadly.

"Okay, please have her come to the front desk as soon as she gets here."

"Hn."

"And Mister Uchiha?"

"Hn?"

"I think your friend is going to live, but she will be here for a while."

"Hn."

"Please, just be prepared for the worst, no matter what the odds are."

"Hn." With the fact that Sasuke wasn't really willing to start a conversation, the nurse left.

"So, where is Sakura?" asked the whole group, just walking into the waiting room.

"In that room." he said directing the attention to a door, where they could hear tos of beeps and doctors working in it. "Anko, you're supposed to go to the desk, and do something."

"Right, you guys just stay here, unless told otherwise." said Anko.

"Hey guys, I gotta go to the restroom, I'll be right back." said Sasuke, as Anko walked away.

"Okay Sasuke, just hurry and get back before Anko notices you left." said Ino.

"Yeah, sure." he said, waking to the elevator. He slowly pushed the highest floor number on the buttons. He looked over to see a little girl and her dad next to him. The little girl was crying, and her dad was holding onto her repeating the words, "It's okay honey, mommy and the baby are in a better place now."

Sasuke watched as they walked out on the next stop. The elevator started to go up then. Sasuke could feel the gound going up, until it finally hit a stop. Sasuke took a deep breath, and walked onto the roof. He walked to a corner, and looked down. A tear fell from his eye, and he watched as it fell, and fell, and fell all the way down the twenty five story building. It hit the ground and Sasuke thought, 'I finally start to like somebody as more than a friend, and this shit has to happen. I can't take this. I won't take this.'

Sasuke looked over, to see a nurse behind him.

"Sir, may I please ask why you're here? This area is strictly off limits to visitors and patients." asked the nurse.

"Hn, I'll leave then." he said taking one last step to the edge, then lifting one foot over the edge, and into the open space. The nurse ran over to him, and took him to the mental rehbilitation center, until somebody picked him up.

In the waiting room on the 1st floor 2 hours later ------

"Geeze, Sasuke has been gone long enough. Where do you think he went?" asked Tenten.

"I dunno, but he's gotta be in the hospital somewhere, because he went in the elevator." added Naruto.

"Hmm. I'll go ask if they can page him or find out where the hell he went to." said Neji.

Neji walked up to the main desk.

"Excuse, can you tell me if you've had any information anout Sasuke Uchiha, or if you could possibly page him in the building?" he asked.

"Of course, let me check the computer, and if I don't find anything, I'll page him, k?" she asked perkily.

"Hn." he said as he watched the lady check the computer.

"Okay, here we go, he is on floor 21, room 10. You may fill out papers, and then he can go." she said.

Neji walked over to where everybody else was.

"Hey guys, dobe is on the 21st floor, I'm gonna go get him." he said.

"Alright, but hurry back, because I don't know when we'll get to see Sakura." said Naruto.

Neji walked to the elevator, and read the sigh, that told you what specialty was on each floor. Floor 21 was the mental rehabilitation. Neji sighed, suddenly realizing what had to have happened. Nonetheless, he went to the floor, and to room 10, where Sasuke was sitting, and filled out the paperwork.

"Right, Mr. Uchiha, we must request that you come back here every Friday, or if you are not from around here, we can arrange the plans with your local hospital. We cannot let you off the hook as easily as you wish after an attempt in suicide." said the nurse at the counter.

"Hn, arrange it with the Konoha hospital in Japan, and I will go." said Sasuke. He didn't want to do it of course, but he knew if he argued, he would only be put in a mental institution, instead of only weekly check-ups.

"Alright, then you may go for now." she said cheerfully.

"Hn." he said as they left the area.

In the waiting room ------

"Gee, you'd think we'd be able to see Sakura by now." said Naruto.

"Do you think she's alright?" asked Tenten.

"There's no coubt in my mind, Sakura is strong, and I think she can do it." said Temari putting on a phony brave face.

"Yeah." said Ino. Just then a nurse walked into the room.

"Excuse me, are you all here for Miss Haruno?" she asked.

"Yes." said Tenten.

"Well, you might as well go home for the night, because visiting hours are over, and your friends condition is not looking so well, so please feel free to come by tomorrow to check on her, but please be prepared for the worst." said the nurse.

"W-what? S-saku-ura. S-she's n-n-not d-doing well?" asked Hinata.

"Well not exactally, but you kids better get home, because it's getting late, and you might want to get some sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere." said Sasuke, seeming to just have popped in the room, along with Neji.

"Oh!" screamed the nurse, not seeing Sasuke, "Very well, then you may stay, but we're not a hotel, so you can't all stay here."

"I don't see anything that lists that we're not allowed to." pointed out Temari.

"Well, it's in our handbook." said the nurse.

"Yes, then tell me why the sigh says 'Visitors welcome 24 hours a day'?"

"That's just- Fine, but I don't want to have any problems with you kids, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, where can we get pillows and blankets around here?" asked Naruto.

"We don't provide them, you may have to go to the store and get them yourselves, because Sakura's aunt Anko had to leave for an urgent buisness meeting, but she left you guys with $3,000."

"Sweet, we'll take it in cash." said Naruto with a smirk. The nurse gave him the money, and he ran out of the hospital.

Within 10 minutes, Naruto returned with pillows and sleepingbags and snacks and drinks for all of them.

"That was fast, Naruto." said Tenten.

"Well, the store was right across the street. Oh, and I found out that there is a cafeteria here at the hospital, so when we need to get meals, we can just go there. And, to warn you all, there are news reporters outside, wanting to interview us, and find out what's up with Sakura." said Naruto.

"Great, just what we need. Hey, I think we should all try to sleep now." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I'm pooped." said Naruto. And with that, they all went to sleep, all except for Sasuke, that is. All he could do was think. His thoughts were, 'Why am I caring so much about Sakura? I barely know her. I almost commited suicide because she got hurt. What is wrong with me?'

Kagome9943: Well, I hope to get more reviews because to be honest, I was kind of pissed at the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter. Last time I checked, guess how many I got, THREE! I thank the people who sent them, a lot, so thank you very much. But, to the rest of you, I will not update until I get five reviews for this chapter. Bye! 


	10. Catastrophy Leads to Therapy

Kagome9943: You're all lucky I'm still updating, I didn't get my 5 reviews. I lost some of my old reviewers. I don't know why, but anyways I will not be dedicating this chapter due to the fact it almost wasn't even written.

Songs: Teenage Dirtbag - Wheatus

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 10 - Catastrophy Leads to Therapy

It was now around nine in the morning, and everybody was just waking up.

"Geeze, my back is killer." said Naruto.

"Mabye sleeping on the floor wasn't such a good idea, huh?" asked Tenten.

"Well I thought you guys wanted all the chairs."

"No, Naruto, there are still four over there you could've used." pointed out Ino.

"Oh, heh heh."

"Let's go down and get some breakfast, then we can see if we can visit Sakura. We're no good to her with our attitudes if we haven't gotten some caffeine and food in us." said Temari. Everybody but Sasuke went down to the cafeteria to eat. Sasuke would've rather been visiting Sakura. He walked up to the counter.

"Am I able to see Miss Haruno?" he asked.

"Actually, you're in luck, she just woke up from her surgery, she is in room 414, which is right down the hall. And please be quiet, and don't yell or argue with her." said the nurse.

"Hn." he said as the nurse led him to her room.

As he walked in, he saw a beautiful, peaceful, but tired face, with stitches on her neck. She smiled as he walked in the room.

"Sakura.." said Sasuke as he stared at her.

"Hi Sasuke." she said very quietly. He noticed that when she talked, she looked like she was in pain.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like shit." she said while muffling a laugh.

Sasuke found no humor what-so-ever in this situation, so he just stared at her. "Sakura, listen, I'm really sorry about this whole thing."

"Don't get worked up, I'm still alive, aren't I? Miroku is an ass, and I'd rather be hurt, than one of my close friends be hurt."

Sasuke just stared at her more, than he reached over and embrased her in a deep hug.

Sasuke was soon told to leave, so Sakura could bathe and dress, but they told him that in an hour him and the rest of the gang could come back.

Sasuke slowly walked back to the waiting room, as everybody stared at him.

"So, you got to see her?" asked Naruto.

"Hn, yes. In an hour we can all go back there and see her." he replied.

"YAY!!" screamed all the girls.

"Hey, wait, don't we all have a concert at noon we're supposed to perform in?" asked Neji.

"SHIT!" yelled Temari.

"So, we'll get ready now, then we'll visit her for about a half hour, then, we'll get going to the show." said Naruto.

"But what about Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, she sure as hell can't come with us, so she'll get some bedrest so that she'll be able to perform later this week, or depending on her progress, next week." said Tenten.

"Should we really leave her though?"

"Sasuke, she's a big girl, she'll be fine!"

"Hn."

And with that, they all got dressed in their concert clothes and did their makeup and hair. Soon enough they were outside of Sakuras room and they softly knocked.

"Come in." said Sakura just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" asked Temari.

"Fine, I'm fine. The doctors said I should be out of here by Friday [It was Monday."

"That's good."

"Yep, and I heard about Sasuke and commiting suicide. Why did you do that, Sasuke?"

"Hn, I had my reasons." said Sasuke as he looked to the ground.

"Please don't do it again, I almost had a heart-attack when I heard that." she said with a look of worry on her face.

"Hn. Don't woory about me."

"Seriously. Please don't do anything like that again."

"Hn."

"I think I will be able to get out earlier though because the doctors said I'm doing better than expected. I might get out by tomorrow, if I'm lucky, and if Sasuke doesn't cause me to have a heart-attack."

"That's good, Sakura. Do you know when you will be able to sing again?"

"Probably by Friday, because also while I'm here, they are helping me overcome my anorexia by therapy. Then, I will be in great physical condition, and won't pass out or have seizures during performances anymore, unless I'm sick."

"Great!" yelled Ino. Everybody slapped her for her outburst, because none of them were supposed to yell.

"Miss, can you please be quiet. Miss Haruno is still recovering. She does not need anymore excitement than what she already has." said a nurse who popped in the room.

"Sorry." said Ino.

"So Sakura, we have to go. We have our concert to go to. I'm really sorry, and we will see you right after we get back, okay?" said Tenten.

"Okay, who is covering my parts?" she asked.

"We hired a temp."

"Oh, okay, have fun you guys."

"Okay, bye buddy!" said Ino. They all walked out of the room.

Later at the concert ------

"Everybody, give a warm welcome to Sanely Insane." said an announcer.

"Hey everybody, how are you doing tonight?" yelled Sasuke. The crowd screamed, and a girl threw her panties on the stage. Sasuke gave her a weird look, and ignored the panties. "Well, our guest bad tonight, the Mad Mannequins, will still be here, but their lead singer, Sakura Haruno, will not be joining us due to circumstances beyond our control. She is in the hospital tonight, and is recovering as we speak, and I can bet she is watching us on the television right now, so everybody please cheer her on on her way to health." The crowd screamed and cheered for Sakura.

"Now everybody, as a gift for her to get better, we, Sanely Insane, have written her a song. Sakura, if you're watching this, I also would like to say, that despite our earlier fights and arguements, I think I'm in love with you, so please get better for me."

"Her name is Noelle I had a dream about her She rings my bell I got gym class in half an hour

Oh how she rocks In Keds and tube socks But she doesn't know who I am And she doesn't give a damn about me

Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me Ooohoooooo

Her boyfriend's a dick He brings a gun to school And he'd simply kick My ass if he knew the truth He lives on my block He drives an Iroc But he doesn't know who I am And he doesn't give a damn about me...

Cause i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby Yeah i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby listen to Iron Maiden baby with me Ooohoooooo"

Kagome9943: I hope you all liked this chapter, this is manily dedicated to Akira-Sayuri because she is saick, and she is my best friend so I hope you get well soon, buddy. Please read and review this chapter!! Bye. 


	11. Untitled

Kagome9943: Dedication to XxDarkAngelPrincessxX

Songs: "The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 11 - Untitled

At the hospital ------

Sakura watched her friends' concert live on the television. She was half asleep when she heard Sasukes' voice say, "Now everybody, as a gift for her to get better, we, Sanely Insane, have written her a song. Sakura, if you're watching this, I also would like to say, that despite our earlier fights and arguements, I think I'm in love with you, so please get better for me."

Sakura's eyes widened with shock. She decided that she would talk this over with him later, but she wanted to hear the song they wrote about her, so, soon enough, halfway through the song, she fell asleep.

At the end of the concert ------

"And here, ladies and gents, is our last song for this concert, Give me a Shot to Remember." said Sasuke, taking the microphone off the stand.

"Well it rains and it pours When you're out on your own If I crash on thje couch Can I sleep in my clothes 'Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk I suppose If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave

This alone,  
You're in time for the show You're the one that I need I'm the one that you loathe You can watch me corrode Like a beast in response 'Cause I love all the poison Away with the boys in the band

I've really been On a bender and it shows So why don't you blow me A kiss before she goes

Give me a shot to remember And you can take all the pain away from me A kiss and I will surrender The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be In love with all of those vampires So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark Where the animals go You can take off your skin In the cannibal glow Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands Drop the dagger and father the blood on your hands Romeo

I've really been On a bender and it shows So why don't you blow me A kiss before she goes

Give me a shot to remember And you can take all the pain away from me A kiss and I will surrender The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead A light to burn all the empires So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be In love with all of these vampires So you can leave like the sane abandoned me"

The crowd cheered as the band left the stage.

"Okay, lets get back to the hospital." said Naruto, directing everyone to the limos. Everybody eagerly went into the limo. The thing was, during the concert, Sasuke got a call on his cell phone saying that Sakura was going to be able to leave the hospital that day, but she would have to have people with her for two days, while she heals.

They all got out of the limos and slowly walked back to the hospital.

"So, does anyone know who will be watching Sakura later?" asked Ino.

"Uhh. I thought Anko was going to do it." said Shikamaru.

"No. She is going to have other plans, too." said Tenten.

"So, what is everybody doing for the next two days?" asked Temari.

"Nothing." all the girls said in unison.

"Okay, mabye we should just take shifts, how does that sound?"

"Sounds cool. Who goes first?"

"I'll go 'till tonight, because tomorrow I wanted to go shopping around, but it was never my offical plans." said Ino.

"Okay, then I'll stay with her overnight." said Temari.

"I'll be with her from 9 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon." said Tenten.

"I'll g-go t-to night from then." said Hinata.

"Kay, now we just need someone to watch her overnight." said Tenten.

"Sasuke? You do 'love' her, will you do it?" asked Temari.

"I can tell he just lusts her. Teens don't love." said Neji.

"Hn. No lust is coming from me. I'll do it though." said Sasuke.

"Haha, well, we can all count on Sakura being knocked up when we see her next week." said Naruto.

"HEY!" yealled Sasuke.

"Hey, remember the last person you stayed a whole night with?"

"That was an accident."

"Yeah, we just find men's underwear that says 'Nick Jonas' on them all the time. It was his freaking underwear! IT WAS UNDER YOUR PILLOW!"

"It's not what it appears to be!"

"Yeah, I bet."

"Hn."

"Anyways, yeah, just use condoms."

"Shut up!"

"Nah."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"What kind of name is Teme?"

"The kind that I just made up."

"Retard."

"TEME!!!"

"Hn."

"Urrrgggghhhhh. You think you're so cool. I hate you."

"Good."

"AHHHHH!!! You're going to drive me INSANE!!!"

"Good."

Naruto walked away, throwing a tantrum. Sasuke and the others laughed as they watched him kick a trashcan, then hold his foot from the pain that was caused.

They walked through the hospital doors, to see Sakura at the entrance with a ton of gifts from her fans that just found out about her illness during the concert. She was trying to figure out how she would get all the stuff back to Japan.

All the girls ran up to her and gave her a hug, and Sakura looked awkwardly at Sasuke. Sasuke tryed to avoid this look, because he still wanted to keep their friendship normal, and if possible, their relationship normal.

"Hi guys, nice to see you too." said Sakura laughing.

"Sakura, I'm so happy you can finally leave this smelly hospital." said Ino.

'Yeah, me too. My doctor was getting a bit horny around me, and it kinda creeped me out."

"I bet!" exclaimed Tenten. They finally separated from their tight hug.

"Alright, well let's go! I don't wanna be in this place for another second."

"Okay, are we going back to the hotel, or do you guys wanna go out for a while?" asked Temari.

"Let's go to a movie." said Naruto.

Kagome9943: Hope you liked it. If you love me, you'll review the chapter! I need reviews people. 


	12. Night On The Town

Kagome9943: Dedicated to Pyx. Thanks for the reviews, buddeh.

Songs: Fer Sure - The Medic Droid [Again, sorry

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 12 - Night on the Town

They all got into their limos and went to the movies. They decided to see a scary movie. They all sat in this order: Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Temari. Sakura felt very awkward sitting next to Sasuke, who had just hours before then, admitted that he liked her, on national television. She didn't know if she really liked him back, or if she just wanted to be his friend. She liked that they were finally friends, but didn't know if she was ready to go to the next step already.

The scary parts arrived. Sasuke kept one eye on Sakura, and the other on the movie. He wanted to make sure that she would be alright, even if it was not his shift, and Ino was pretty much only intrested in Shikamarus tounge. Temari seemed to have found a new boyfriend. She was in her seat also, making out with a boy. Even Hinata and Naruto were flirting. Neji and Tenten were giving tounge. Sakura felt left out.

"Do you want to get out of here. This is awkward, I don't want to see what happens later." said Sasuke, talking to Sakura.

"Yeah, you read my mind, let's go." she replied.

The two snuck away from their kissing and flirting friends. They wouldn't have noticed, even if they had bluntly walked out, but they were bored, so they decided to sneak.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm dying for something to eat." said Sakura. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"I take it, you're over your anorexia?"

"Mostly. C'mon though, I'm so hungry that there is no time to talk!" she said running to a pretzel booth.

A few minutes, Sakura was full, and ready to go shopping.

"So, now I repeat, where do you want to go?" asked Sasuke.

"Hmmm.. I fun thing to do is to go to a thrift shop, and buy vintage clothes, then go to Hot Topic and get accessories to make it look ah-mazing!" said Sakura excitedely.

"Alright then, let's go. But, I don't want to take the limo, lets take my new porsche." he said. Sakuras eyes lit up. She had always wanted to ride in a porsche, but could never afford it. But now she could be the passenger in one, with a totally hot guy.

"Okay, c'mon."

They raced each other to the car, jumped in, and went to the first thrift shop they could find. They walked in. Sakuras eyes wandered through the old ripped jeans and shirts. She looked a bit disgusted.

"Sasuke, I've got a confession." she said walking to Sasuke.

"Let me guess, you've never been in a thrift store, and you now think they're gross?" he asked, obviously already knowing what she was going to say.

"Uhh.. Yes."

"Haha, it's fine, I pretty much could've guessed this was not your kind of place."

"So, where do we go to now?"

"Hot Topic, if you don't mind. I need a new stud belt, and black eyeliner."

"Okay, sounds good."

They got in the car and drove back to the mall.

Again, they raced. They raced to Hot Topic. Since neither of them knew their way around the mall, it was also like a hunt to find it.

Sasuke rushed to the doors of Hot Topic. At last he found it! And, he did not see Sakura. He went in, ready to gloat when she got there.

"Hey Sasuke, how do I look in this dress?" asked Sakura, walking out of the changing room. Sasuke pouted a little, from disappointment of losing the race. Then, he suddenly realized what Sakura asked him. He gazed at her body. She really was beautiful. She was petite, and her pink hair was so unique. Her emerald eyes waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Oh, uh, it looks good, I guess." he said, suddenly covering his feelings with a stone cold gaze at her, then he turned away, and looked at the belts.

'Since when was Sasuke like this?' Inner Sakura thought, 'Didn't he just admit that he was in love with me, like a couple hours ago?'

"Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you get all serious all of a sudden?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, but hey, act how you want, but I'm just gonna pay for this dress, then I think I'm gonna go somewhere else, so bye."

"Sakura, you know you can't be alone."

"Well, I will if you don't smile." she threatened. He slowly raised the sides of his lips for her. She ran up and hugged him. "Please don't be like that anymore."

"Hn." he said hugging her back slowly.

Sakura's black iPhone rang. She released Sasuke to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sakura Haruno!" yelled an angry Ino.

"Yeah?"

"WHERE ARE YOU??!!"

"I'm at the mall with Sasuke, it's all good."

"NO IT'S NOT! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING YOU NOW! I SWEAR IF I COME AND GET YOU AND YOU'RE PREGNANT, HEADS WILL ROLL!"

"Whoah, hun, first of all, I'm not having sex with him, second of all, you don't own me, Sasuke knows how to take care of me just as much as you. Take a deep breath, we will be back at the hotel around 12, k?"

"Let me talk to the bastard." Sakura took a deep breath and handed the phone to Sasuke.

"Hello?" asked Sasuke.

"SASUKE, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?? YOU KNOW IT'S MY SHIFT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING!"

"You were pretty busy with Shikamaru and all."

"JUST HAVE HER BACK BY 12 OR YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" she hung up after that. Sasuke handed Sakura her phone back, and pulled out his slider and checked the time. It was only 8.

"So what do you want to do for three hours?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, there are a lot of things to do here." she said.

"Hmm.. You know your way around here better than me, you pick where we go."

"In know where we can go!"

"Where?"

"The teen club!"

"Okay. Where is that at?"

"Downtown, I'll drive."

Sasuke quickly paid for his items in Hot Topic and Sakura paid for her dress [which she kept on, and the cashier scanned her so she could wear the dress to the teen club, and they then ran out to Sasukes car.

Sakura hopped into the drivers seat, and they drove off into the night. A few minutes passed, and they were on the highway. Sasuke watched everything fly by. Sakura was a crazy, legal driver. They soon arrived at an old looking building. It was very tall, and made of brick, and it was painted blue. They walked up to the doors. There was a security gaurd there.

"Names?" he asked.

"Sakura Haruno?" she just realized that it had been about 2 months since she was last there. Hopefully, they would all remember her.

"Little Sakura? I saw you on t.v. the other night! How have ya been, girl?" he asked. Sakura smiled brightly and started to walk in with Sasuke.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Just fine, you kids enjoy yourselves."

Sakura ran in excitedly. She dragged Sasuke by the wrist.

"Sakura?" asked a black-haired punk girl.

"AMY!!" Sakura ran over and gave Amy a huge hug.

"Sakura, wow, I thought you moved to Japan? I saw you on mtv, and I heard that you were in the hospital this morning. How are you?"

"Haha, I'm fine, but trying to make it to a multi-platinum album, but I'm taking baby steps."

Amy laughed. "Sakura, you never changed. Is this Sasuke Uchiha, from Sanely Insane?" she squealed.

"Mabye, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, so are you two dating? I heard his announcement this morning. It was ah-dorable."

"Nah, we're not dating. I'm not really ready for that." The room suddenly dropped 20 degrees for Sasuke.

"So, you should go see how Hank is. He looks gorgeous, and he's back from juvie."

"Really? That's great, where is he?"

"Upstairs, probably at the television playing video games."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit, bye!"

Sakura ran up the stairs. She didn't tell Sasuke to come with her or to stay there. He felt awkward, so he slowly followed behind her.

Sakura ran up and hugged a guy in front of the couch. He was pretty tall, and had ocean-blue eyes and dark red hair. He had a mischevious grin on his face. 'What is he thinking?' thought Sasuke. He watched as the guy slyly whispered something into her ear. Sakura smirked, and they walked into the bathroom -- together.

Sasuke stood there and listened, as one of his very own songs played all throughout the building.

Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat Fuck me in the backseat You're always falling in disguise And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa Fuck me in the backseat Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned And now.

We're not falling in love We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away This is how the beat goes This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o Well don't let go, no-o Don't let go

Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat Fuck me in the backseat You're always falling in disguise And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa Fuck me in the backseat Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned And now.

We're not falling in love We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away This is how the beat goes This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o Well don't let go, no-o Don't let go

No jkjkjk lololol I heart your fucking makeup Oh my god I love your hair Is that a new tattoo? Did that piercing fucking hurt? No jkjkjk lololol

We're not falling in love We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away This is how the beat goes This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o [All this time is wasted Well don't let go, no-o [Pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry But that's alright

Sasuke went over to the couch and sat. Soon enough, a figure appeared next to him. He slowly turned his head to see 'him'. It was Miroku, and he looked ready to kill somebody.

Kagome9943: I got a fair amount of reviews, so I will be continuing, for now. I'd like to thank Akira-Sayuri for writing a list of 15 ideas for this story. Please thank her when and if you review. If it were not for her, you would not be reading this story as it is. I would also like to encourage my friend Mercedes to keep reading this story and not talking about her 'big brother' who is my boyfriend XD. Lol, I love her, so please read and review to make me happy like Masked Murder and Dead Bodies!! 


	13. Trouble Ahead

Kagome9943: Dedicated to my wife, Sadie.

Songs:Sk8r Boi - Avril Lavigne

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 13 - Trouble Ahead

In the Bathroom [Where Sakura and Hank are ------

Hank ran into the restroom right after Sakura. He ran over to Sakura, who was now sitting on the counter.

"Okay, I brought some beer to last us a little while." he said.

"Great." smiled Sakura. Hank set the bottles of beer on the ground and then went to Sakura, looked her in the eyes for a minute, tucked her hair behind her ear, and he kissed lightly, then not so lightly. He soon licked her bottom lip asking her for an entrance into her mouth. She eagerly opened her mouth. For minutes they sat there exploring each others mouths.

Hank started to remove his belt while he was kissing Sakura.

"Wait, Hank, you know I'm not about to have sex with you." said Sakura.

"Yes you are." said Hank removing his pants, revealing his black boxers.

In the lounge area [Where Sasuke and Miroku are ------

"You know you got me sent to jail, right?" asked Miroku angrily.

"Yeah, I'm glad I did, but how the hell are you here?" asked Sasuke calmly.

"Well, let's see, the fucking fat security fell asleep, and I ran out the doors. They'll soon find out I'm gone and come back here and get me, but before I go back, I just wanted to beat the shit out of you. If you're lucky, I will have killed you by the end of the night."

"Alright, I understand how you feel buddy, but you may fight me, but you'll NEVER win. So it's your choice. Either go back to jail now, and leave with your dignity, or, lose a fight horribly, still go to jail, and lose your dignity in it all. Your choice." said Sasuke with a nonchalant look on his face.

"Listen here." said Miroku, lifting Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, "You can never beet Miroku Hikaru in a fight."

"Well, I'll prove you wrong then." said Sasuke, as he pulled Mirokus hand off his shirt, and punched Miroku in the nose. Miroku did not like this at all, so he punched Sasuke in his mouth. Sasuke, wanting to end this as soon as possible, punched Miroku as hard as he could in the face.

After Sasuke looked down to see Miroku on the ground, passed out, he realized how many people watched the fight. They were all amazed that a skinny, tight-jean wearing boy, could beat the guy who had been to several juvenille jails, and a few boot camps.

In the Bathroom ------

"Hank, please, I'm not ready." pleaded Sakura.

"I've been ready. You don't know how long I've lusted after you. You've always been that hot ass girl that I wanted in my pants. Now, I will have you there." said Hank.

"Hank, please, I don't want to stay here, I'm leaving." Sakura jumped off the counter and walked to the door. She turned the knob, but she soon realized that Hank was holding the door shut. Hank had his shirt off, and Sakura could very clearly see that he was extremely muscular, and it would be impossible for her to open the door.

"Sakura, you can leave when we're done." he said, trying to remove her clothes.

"Hank. No." he didn't stop. "HELP! SOMEBODY, I'M IN THE BATHROOM!" Sakura screamed. She kept yelling.

In the Loung Area ------

Sasuke sat back on the couch, trying to avoid all the stares from the people around him.

"Whoa, man, I think Hank's getting it on with Sakura in the bathroom, she's screaming really loud." Said a blond guy carrying a skateboard.

Sasuke walked over to the door of the bathroom. He could hear clothes shuffling. He could hear Sakura screaming, of course, but she was screaming for help, not screaming of pleasure.

Sasuke tried to oped the door. It was locked. He had no other choice. He took a deep breath and kicked the door as hard as he could. It went flying down, and Sakura was revealed laying, with Hank holding her down. Sakura was only wearing her panties. Hank was in his boxers. That's all they were wearing. Sakura had tears pouring from her eyes, and Hank had a determined face on.

Security guards came rushing in, and took Hank. Everybody else ran over to where Sakura was. Sasuke rushed to Sakuras defense, and threw his hoodie on her, so she would not be to naked to get to the parking lot, so she could put her clothes back on. Amy ran over to Sakura, and helped her run to the parking lot. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's forgotten clothes on the ground, and ran behind the girls.

Once they reached the parking lot, Sakura got into the backseat of Sasukes car, and started to re-dress. Sasuke waited outside, and watched for anyone trying to peek at her.

"Okay Sasuke, it's fine." said Sakura, while getting out of the car.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke. Sasuke was as pissed, if not more, as Sakura. His blood was boiling, but he would never take it out on Sakura, especially because of what happened.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. It's fine, can we just go back to the hotel now?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, can we stop at the store before we go home?"

"Yea, what store?"

"Rite Aid."

"Alright, let's go then."

They got in the car. Sakura didn't really want to talk, so she didn't. Sasuke wanted to talk to her about what had just happened, but he could clearly tell that Sakura was angry, hurt, and sad.

They pulled up to Rite Aid, and Sakura got out of the car. Sasuke started to open his door.

"Wait, Sasuke, can you just wait in here? I'll be right back, k?" she asked.

"Okay." Sasuke was now concerned. What was she buying that she didn't want him to know?

Sakura ran into the store and searched the aisles for what she needed. Finally she found the small boxes, grabbed 20 diffrent kind, and ran to the counter, hiding them secretevly. When she got to the counter, the cashiers eyes widened.

"S-Sakura Haruno? F-From the M-Mad Mannequins?" she asked, stuttering.

"Yes, can I please make my purchase now?" she asked

When she gave the cashier the boxes, she broke out in nervous giggling.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh, no? I have to get going."

"I need an autograph before I scan these." the cashier handed her a small notebook to sign.

After Sakura signed it, the cashier hurridley scanned the items, and Sakura paid, and on her way out the door, the cashier snapped a picture of her with what she was buying showing clearly in the picture.

Sakura, near tears, ran into the car, after yelling some curse words and threats to the cashier, of course.

Sasuke watched as a pissed off Sakura got in the car. Sasuke started the car, and drove off.

"Hey Sakura, how far did Hank get with you?" Sasuke asked after he got an idea of what Sakura purchased.

"Sasuke, he got all the way." she replied in a I'd-rather-stop-talking-about-this-so-if-you-would-please-stop tone of voice.

Sasuke turned away, with his blood coming to a dangerous level.

As they pulled up to the hotel, there were tons of reporters and paparazzi waiting for Sakura. Apparently, the cashier had called them after she left.

Sakura tried to think of a way to try and hide the boxes. She stuffed a few in her pockets.

"Sakura, you can just put them in my laptop bag." Said Sasuke while taking his laptop out of a bag and helping Sakura put the boxes inside the bag.

They walked outside like nothing was wrong, and smile and waved at the cameras.

"So, Miss Haruno, is it true that you may be expecting a child with Sasuke Uchiha?" asked one reporter.

"Ha, no that's not true. Me and Sasuke are friends, nothing more. And, I'm not expecting with anyones children." she said smiling fakely.

Sasuke felt dissed for the second time that day. That was the second time she said that. But, he tried to get her into the building as soon as he could. They ran to Sakura's room, and Sakura ran to the bathroom with Sasukes laptop bag.

Sasuke turned on the radio.

"And here is an old hit track, Sk8r Boy." said the announcer.

"He was a boy She was a girl Can i make it any more obvious He was a punk She did ballet What more can i say He wanted her She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends Stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now She sits at home Feeding the baby she's all alone She turns on tv Guess who she sees Skater boy rockin up MTV She calls up her friends They already know And they've all got Tickets to see his show She tags along Stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

"There For You" - Flyleaf

Sometimes I'm a selfish fake You're always a true friend I don't deserve you 'Cause I'm not there for you Please forgive me again

I wanna be there for you Someone you can come to Runs deeper than my bones I wanna be there for you I wanna be there for you

Swirling shades of blue Slow dancing in your eyes Sun kisses the earth And I hush my urge to cry

I wanna be there for you Someone you can come to Runs deeper than my bones I wanna be there for you I wanna be there for you

'Cause I hear the whispered words In your masterpiece beautiful You speak the unspeakable through I love you too

I wanna be there for you Someone you can come to

I wanna be there for you And be someone you can come to The love runs deeper than my bones"

Sasuke went down to the store in the hotel, and bought a gallon of Sunny-d and brought it to Sakura.

He knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I got you a gallon of orange juice." he said.

Sakura opened the door, where she was standing behind, hiding her naked body, and Sasuke handed her the gallon, and walked out.

After a very long hour, Sakura walked out of the bathroom looking exhausted.

"So how'd it go?" asked Sasuke with a slightly amused look on his face.

Kagome9943: Uh-oh! Is Sakura pregnant? If you review, I'll tell you if you're lucky. 


	14. Celebration

Kagome9943: I'm very pleased with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter, so I will try to make this one extra long! Dedicated to XxDarkAngelPrincessxX , my best reviewer!

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 14 - Celebration

"Negative!" yelled Sakura with a sigh of relief.

"Haha, you okay?" asked Sasuke, realizing how seriously stressed out Sakura looked.

"Yeah, we might want to go tell Ino we're back though."

"I'll call her. What are we doing tomorrow, by the way?"

"Tomorrow we pack to go home. We're going home Wednesday."

"Oh, what time are we going home?"

"About 10."

Sasuke nodded, then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He dialed Inos phone number and listened as the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Ino.

"Hey Ino, we're back." said Sasuke.

"Okay. Now tell me what I'm seeing about Sakura on the news about her EXPECTING YOUR CHILD?!"

"Listen-"

"No, you listen, I know she had pregnancy tests, you can see them in the bag, they did a close up on them. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH HER WITHOUT PROTECTION??"

"I didn't! She was, well, she'll tell you when she's ready, just calm down. Who is taking over the shift for the night?"

"Temari is. I'll send her down now, you can leave if you want, but please be nice to Sakura. Even though I don't know what happened, don't be mad at her okay? Girls like it when you prepare baths for them, go do that and I'll have Temari down there in about an hour. And Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Is Sakura pregnant?"

"No."

Ino took a deep breath, "Okay, Temari will be down in an hour."

"Bye."

They hung up after that.

"Why was she yelling? I could hear her screaming at you." asked Sakura.

"She saw us on the news. It was showing us when we were walking in the hotel. Ino thought you were pregnant." replied Sasuke calmly.

"Oh, I see." Sakura walked over to her bed and threw herself on her back and took a big deep breath.

"Hey, I'm gonna go make you a bath, k?" asked Sasuke. Sakura looked at him funny.

"Okay? Whay are you being so nice, I thought you were pissed off."

"Yeah, but not at you. You didn't ask for any of this to happen."

"Okay. Make sure to use the pink bubble bath and bath salt, k?"

"Alright." Sasuke walked into the bathroom to see a gigantic bath tub with several spa jets. He turned the water on hot and got her bubble bath and bath salt and poured them into the bathtub. He turned on the jets, and let all the ingredients mix in the tub.

When the tub was full enough, he turned off the water, but kept the jets running.

He walked back into the main part of the hotel room.

"Hey Sakura, your bath is ready." said Sasuke.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Sasuke. You're a really good person." she said. As she turned in the bathroom to close the door, she winked at Sasuke then closed the door.

'What was that?' thought Sasuke.

In about 15 minutes, Sakura came back into the room with wet hair and sweats.

"Did you have fun?" asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, loads." replied Sakura in the same sarcastic tone.

"Well, Temari won't be here for another forty five minutes."

"What do you want to do?"

"We can watch a movie."

"Okay, what movie?"

"I don't know, how about Juno?"

"Sounds good because I'm not in the mood for scary movies now."

"Haha, okay."

Sakura walked up to the tv, and ordered Juno on pay per view, and the movie started.

About a half an hour later, Temari came into the room to see Sakura asleep, with her head on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke asleep with his head resting on Sakura's.

Temari grabbed her camera out of her bag, and snapped a few pictures, then sat in a chair in the corner of the room and watched Juno. She soon fell asleep as well as the other two.

The Next Morning --

Sakura fluttered her eyes open, to realize that she was sleeping on Sasuke. She remover her head from his shoulder, got up and went to the phone to order room service for breakfast.

Temari snuck up behind her, and tickled her while she was on the phone. Sakura had an outbreak of giggling when she was in the middle of ordering her food.

"Hey hun. Did you have a good night with Sasuke?" she asked then chuckled.

"Yeah, he was really warm." she joked.

"Well, I'm going back to my room, Tenten should be here any minute, k?" she asked walking toward the door.

"Mmk." with that, Sakura finished saying her order, then she walked over to wake Sasuke up.

"Sasuke-kun." she said nicely, while smiling.

Sasuke woke up, and slowly blinked a few times to make out the picture in front of him. It was Sakura. She looked very pretty, and she was smiling brightly.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." she laughed.

"Hn." he said, looking at the clock.

"If you want, you can stay for breakfast, but you'd better get going soon because you've still got all your packing to do."

"Yeah, I better go now, my actual shift with you is tonight."

"Alright, see you then."

Sasuke walked out the door, and Sakura plopped herself on her bed, and in like 10 seconds, Tenten burst into her room. Behind her was Sakura's room service order.

"Hey Sakura. Do you need any help packing?" asked Tenten, taking Sakura's order and setting it on her desk for her to eat.

"Nah, I never really unpacked completely in the first place." she laughed. Tenten laughed too.

"So, I take it you are pregnant?" she asked looking at Sakura's food.

"Nope. I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday evening. I could eat a horse. The pregnancy tests all turned out negative, so I'm fine."

"Oh, thats good. So what do you want to do until 3?"

"I don't know. Did you pack your stuff yet?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. We can always go to the beach."

"Okay, you finish your breakfast, while I run to my room to get my bathing suit and beach towel. K?"

"Alright. Have fun."

Tenten ran out of the room. When Sakura finished her meal, she went to her suitcase, and got out her lime green string bikini with matching pump flip-flops. She grabbed her pink beach towel also, and quickly changed into her bathing suit.

As soon as she walked out of her bathroom, Tenten burst into her room in her own pink tank-ini.

"Sakura, that bikini is ah-dorable." said Tenten.

"Thanks, yours is too!" said Sakura.

"So, let's get to that beach!"

"Alright." with that, they put on their sunglasses and drove off in a rental bug.

As they arrived at the beach, there were one or two paparazzi waiting for them, but they ignored them, and went to the sand area to work on their tans.

"Hey Sakura, you're sure you're not pregnant? Because if by any mistakes or whatever, tanning might kill the child." said Tenten worridly.

"Yes, I'm POSITIVE I'm not pregnant." said Sakura reassuringly.

"Alright, but don't blame me if-"

"NOT pregnant."

"Okay, okay."

They tanned for about an hour.

"Hey Sakura, I feel like getting my nails done, what do you think?" asked Tenten, as they were folding their towels to go back to the hotel.

"I think we've got plenty of time to go and do that now." said Sakura.

So they went to the nail salon, got manicures, and went back to the hotel. It was now about 3, which meant Hinata would be there any minute to help Sakura.

When they walked into her hotel room, they collapsed on her bed.

"Alright, well Hinata should be on her way, so I'm gonna go hang out with Neji, so I'll see you in the morning, k?" asked Tenten.

"Okay, see ya." said Sakura.

With that, Tenten left. Sakura sat up on her bed and let out a deep breath.

About ten minutes later, Hinata walked in and instantly gave Sakura a big hug.

"Did those paparazzi hurt you? Are you alright?" she asked worridly.

"I'm fine. It's fine. I'm okay, they didn't hurt me at all." replied Sakura reassuringly.

"Are you positive?"

"Haha, yes, it's all fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just making sure. Are you still sure?"

"Yea. Hey, you haven't stuttered at all since you came in."

"I know. I've been practicing."

"Haha. Only you, Hinata."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I think we should go to the mall. I want to get a few more outfits before we leave."

"Alright, let's go then."

With that they hopped in the limo and went to the mall. The went right into Hollister. Sakura bought faded ripped jeans, a faded denim skirt, a pair of white leggings, a pink tank-top, a white beater, and black converse shoes.

After a while, they went back to the hotel. As soon as they walked through the doors, they saw Sasuke sitting on Sakuras bed, waiting for them to get back. Sakura looked at her watch. It was 9:30. His shift started at 9:00. She silently cursed to herself. Hinata immediatley walked back to her own room.

"Hey, sorry I was late. I didn't really pay any attention to the time." she said apologetically.

"I tried to call you, you left your cell phone here, on it's charger. I actually got worried." said Sasuke.

"I'm really sorry!" she ran up and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, it's fine. You better get some sleep now though, so get your shower, then go to bed."

"Hey, your not a babysitter! You're just making sure nothing medical related happens to me."

"Well, just do it. Please."

"Why?"

"Because we have a long day tomorrow and I want to get to bed, too."

"Fine." Sakura ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her.

Sasuke watched as Sakura did the act. He chuckled to himself and dropped his back onto the bed, and stared at the ceiling, and waited for Sakura.

Kagome9943: My computers internet is down, so it might take me a while till I reply until my internet works again. I'm under loads of stress, so I ask you please not to send me any flames. I broke down a bit ago, and I feel like going insane. Why does shit always happed to me? 


	15. Back to Japan

Kagome9943: So much drama. So many phases. Too much confusion.

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 15 - Back to Japan

"Sakura, wake up." Sakura heard with a light shake. She opened her eyes gently. Sasuke was trying to get her up. "Sakura, we have to leave in a half an hour."

"Okay." she said going into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out, she just pulled on sweats, and without fixing or drying her hair, she grabbed her bags and walked with Sasuke to McDonalds to get breakfast before they leave.

"I'll have a crispy ranch snack wrap with large fries and a sweet tea." said Sakura.

"And I'll have a big mac and large fries with a monster." said Sasuke.

They got their food and went to the tables and watched as their friends walked in and got their food.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"You haven't really talked to me at all this morning."

"Oh, sorry, I'm just super tired and feel like I could pass out at any moment."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital before we leave?"

"Nah, I should be okay. I just need more sleep. I think."

"Okay, well you can just sleep on the plane on our way home."

"Yeah, when are we leaving?"

"In about five minutes."

"Did Amy call?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Sakura picked up her bags and walked to the limo. Sasuke walked slowly behind with his belongings.

They both quietly got in their limo and waited for the others to get in. Once they were all in their limos, they drove to where their jet was.

"Aunt Anko called and said we were to go on without her. She will catch her own flight home. She said something about buisness that needs attending, but we all know she has a new boyfriend." said Sakura as they were walking into the jet.

When they all got on the jet, Tenten layed across seats with her head on Neji's lap. She soon fell asleep, Neji following shortly after. Then Hinata sat on Naruto's lap and fell asleep in his arms, where he also soon fell asleep. Ino saw this and got jealous, so she got all touchy-feely with Shikamaru and fell asleep in the seat next to him with her head on his shoulder. All that was left was Temari, Sakura, and Sasuke, who all felt awkward. Temari said she was going to go lie down in the nurses room.

Now it was just Sasuke and Sakura. Just the two.

"Sakura, I thought you were tired." said Sasuke.

"I was, but I guess I'm not anymore." she said.

"Sakura, are you okay? Things have gotten weird lately."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But I've been thinking. If you like me like I think you do, why won't you just ask me out?"

"Sakura, I think I love you, which is why I am waiting."

"I don't get it."

"Sakura, I like to move really fast in relationships."

"What do you mean?"

"I like to go far on the bases at the beginning of relationships."

"So, I will do anything with you to prove I love you."

"If you will do anything, then you will wait. Sakura, I love you more then I ever have loved anyone and it's scary because I don't know you too well. I want my hormones to calm before I pressure or even force you into something you don't need. I don't want to end up with you being so young and lugging around a child because a condom broke or something. I want you to be able to live your youth to the fullest. I want you to be happy. So for now, I think we should just be good friends."

Sakura got teary, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

Sasuke gave Sakura a gentle hug. They soon fell asleep.

--Later--

The jet landed gently as everyone woke up. Sakura woke up in Sasuke's muscular arms. She looked up at his face while he was waking up. He released her and she slowly stood up. Sasuke picked up his and Sakura's bags and they all walked off the plane to see all their class mates around the jet to greet them.

The crew walked around shaking hands and hugging their friends, all happy to be back home.

One of the yearbook staff members walked up to Sasuke and Sakura asking for a picture of just those two for the cutest couple page.

"We're not a couple, though." said Sasuke looking weirdly at the guy with the camera.

"Well if you were your adoriable, so you were voted cutest couple in the junior class while you were away." said the man. Sasuke shrugged and put his arm around Sakura's waist and they posed for their picture. They both had their tounges out giving each other bunny ears.

--The Next Day - School--

Sakura fell asleep with her head down in Kakashi's health class.

"Sasuke and Sakura, where is your child?" asked Kakashi.

"With my brother." Sasuke said, making sure nobody would wake Sakura.

"Why?"

"Because we thought he was too young to go on a trip across the world with us." The class laughed.

"I will be expecting it tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Got it."

At the end of class Sasuke woke Sakura up and carried her books to her locker.

Sakura walked to her car to see Ino and Hinata already in her car waiting for her.

"Sakura, we need to go on a girls night." said Ino.

"Tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. The others went home to get ready. We are going to the Konoha Spa And Treatment Center."

"Okay. I'll pay."

"We already paid for all of us. Sasuke told us what happened. You need to relax this weekend. So no guys. We booked the whole place for the whole weekend. It will just be us and the employee's."

"Okay, sounds fun. Do you guys need rides home?"

"Nah, we just got in your car to tell you, I'm walking home and so is Hinata."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, get packed and we are all riding the limo to the spa at five. It will pick you up. After our day at the spa, we are getting complete make-overs, and buying new wardrobes."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

The girls got out of the car and Sakura drove home.

She ran upstairs, got a shower, fixed her hair, packed her stuff, and she was ready to go.

She went on her porch and waited for the limo to pick her up.

After ten minutes of waiting, they finally arrived. She got in the limo, and they started to drive.

"So where is this spa? I've never heard of it." said Sakura.

"It's downtown. I don't think you ever went there." Said Tenten.

"Oh. Okay."

The limo stopped, and the driver told the girls they were there and he would pick them up tomorrow morning at 8.

Kagome9943: I FINALLY updated. Hehe. I almost discontinued. I got no reviews and personally I got really bad. I was a juggalette. A Scary person. It took me a while for me to come back to earth. It took a lot of support and encouragment. And the phone calls from my ex when he is always high made me scared I would end up like that. I thank God, LB, and Sadie that I'm Sane again. Review Please if you want me to continue. This part of the series is half way over. I will do two other ones, unless I decide to do more. This is Junior Year. Next will be Senior Year. And last will be Following year. I may do more. All sections of the Series will have diffrent plots and problems, but they will continue from each other 


	16. GNO

Kagome9943: I'm kinda needing ideas if it's not to much trouble. Dedicated to Akira-Sayuri.

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction

Chapter 16 - G.N.O.

--At The Spa--

The girls looked at the large brick building with many large Victorian windows. The building had three floors. It featured a floor of guestrooms, a floor with only spa treatment, and a floor with a pool and hot tubs, and a food court. They all ran in. As soon as they walked in, the employee's took their bags and gave them room keys, and took their bags to their assigned rooms.

"We should go check out our rooms and unpack, and we can meet back here at five for treatments." Said Ino.

"Okay." The rest agreed.

Sakura walked up the stairs and reached her room, room 301. She opened the door to see a mid-sized room with white walls and black drapery. She pulled a few things out of her bags and then took a shower. She changed into 'Pink by Victoria Secret' sweats and her favorite pair of black Chuck Taylor's.  
By the time she was relaxed, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey." it was Anko.

"What's up?"

"Well, I have been thinking lately... I want to stay in America."

"Wow. Really? What will I do?"

"I was thinking about sending you to live with a friend. I'm not going to permanently move here, but I want to experience it for a few years, at least until you graduate."

"Uh, okay, well what friend do you want me to stay with? Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Tema-"

"The Uchiha's."

"What? Why them?"

"Well, for one, I'm pretty close with the parents and I know the mother at least can handle a teenage girl with her boys. They are a good family. I think you could use that right now, because you haven't had that for a while. It will bring you back to earth. And you won't have to worry too much. I will be sending you weekly allowances of 2,000,000 because I feel bad for leaving you. Is this all okay with you? Your friends already know. That is part of why they organized this."

"Yeah, I guess I can live with this. But will I keep my house, or do I have to move in with them?"

"I'm sorry, but they insist you stay with them. They don't approve of you off by yourself. I already talked everything with them and their boys. This is how it will be."

Sakura started to tear up a little bit, "Okay, if this is what you want."

"Okay, Sasuke should call you in a bit to discuss the offical plans of when you are moving in and everything, so brace yourself."

"Okay. Bye."

With that they hung up. Sakura screamed into her pillow. She looked at her clock. It was 4:00. She still had an hour. She turned on her TV and watched the celebrity news channel. They were interviewing Sasuke. Sakura turned it up.

"So, we watched your last show, and, well, you love Sakura Haruno?" asked the reporter.

"Yeah." said Sasuke plainly.

"So are you two an item?"

"No."

"Why not? You love her, right?"

"That's exactly why I won't date her."

"Okay, it seems we've hit a touchy subject. We will move on. How do you feel about your latest album going Platinum?"

"Hn."

"Okay, well after the commercial break, we will be live with Britney Spears..."

Sakura turned the TV off, and she heard her phone ring again.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Sakura, your aunt called you already, right?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well the plan is, you can pack all your stuff this week, and Friday, Itch, my dad, and me will come load it all up, and take it to our place. Okay?"

"Okay..." Sakura couldn't help but sound sad.

"Sakura, it's okay. I promise my house is not that bad. Just watch out for my brother."

"Okay. Thanks Sasuke."

"Yeah. I will see you at school Monday, I don't want the girls to get mad at you for talking to a boy on your night, so I'll let you go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

They hung up, and by that time, it was 5:05. Sakura darted out the door and down the stairs to where the rest of the girls already were.

"Jeez, late enough, Sakura?" snorted Temari.

"I'm really sorry. Let's just go relax." said Sakura.

They were told to take off all their clothing and put a towel on, and lay on massage tables in one room for all of them. Soon after, people came out and started rubbing massage oil on them and massaging them.

"So Sakura, your Aunt told you, right?" asked Ino, who was in the table next to hers.

"Yeah." said Sakura.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I will live. With smelly stinky boys."

"Don't mention the B-word here. It is a B-word free weekend."

"Oh, okay. So what all did my aunt tell you?"

"She just said you were to move in with them and everything."

"It sucks."

"When are you moving in?"

"Friday."

"Wow."

"I don't want to at all."

"You'll be okay, Sakura, you are strong. I know you can do this. Who knows, maybe you will like it there?" said Tenten.

"Haha, I doubt it."

"Just see."

About an hour later, they were done with their massages, and they went into the hot tub together, and relaxed.

"Let's play a game of truth." said Temari.

"Okay, I go first! And your allowed to mention the B-word during the course of this game." said Tenten.

"Rules are, you can ask any one girl any question you want, and the girl has to answer it correctly. Once you answer the question, you can ask a question to someone else." she continued. "Hinata, who do you like?"

"W-Well, I like N-Naruto-kun." she said shyly.

Everyone smiled, as most of them knew that answer. "I-Ino-chan, are you a virgin?"

"Haha, random, but I have to say no." she laughed. "Sakura. How do you feel about Uchiha?"

Sakura had a deep pink blush. "What do you mean?"

"Do you love him or what?"

"I don't know. I think I love him but I know it's best to wait to date him." She said simply. "Temari, have you ever been fingered?"

"Pssh, duh!" she said.

"Okay, that concludes this round of 'Truth'." said Tenten. "Now we go to the lounge and watch drama movies, and the workers are bring cartons of chocolate ice cream."

The girls sprinted to their rooms to change into pajamas. The night was turning out pretty enjoyable. If only they knew what lie ahead...

Kagome9943: Ooooohhhhhh. Cliffhanger. this GNO is the kind I plan on having for my birthday. My mom said she will take me and my three closest friends to a place nearby where they have all these things, and it will only be me and my friends for the day. My mom won't even stay! So excited. My birthday is eight days after my schools homecoming. Lol. Anyways, enough talking, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	17. Back to Buisness

Kagome9943: I need more reviews! I have a new beta. Thank you beta P. Dedicated to my kitty cats.

Disclaimer: I never really put this on my stories, but I know I have to, so I don't own Naruto, or any other trademark mentioned in this or any other of my stories.

Not Another Teenage Fanfiction Chapter 17 - Back To Buisness

The girls watched a few movies, including Star Wars the original first one, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and the Notebook. They then decided it was getting late, so they went to their dorms, agreeing to meet the next morning at 8 A.M.

Sakura slowly walked to her room. She opened the door, and she suddenly felt lonely. Her room was the only one in that hallway. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Hey Sasuke." she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored and alone."

"Oh. Why aren't you with the girls?"

"We decided to call it a night."

"Then shouldn't you be going to bed?"

"Maybe." she said playfully.

"Want me to come over?"

"Secretly sneak in."

"Okay, what room?"

"301."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"K."

Sakura closed her phone and laid on her bed until she heard a quiet knock at the door. She jumped to answer it.

"Sasuke!" she squeked then hugged him.

"Wow, they are depriving you of boys, aren't they?" he asked.

"Yes."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. How about a scf?"

"A what?" He asked, but before he was fully done asking, he had a mouthful of shaving creme.

"Haha!" taunted Sakura, as she tossed him a can of shaving creme, to make it fair.

"Sakura..." he said, while he inviting held his arms open to give her a hug. Sakura walked over, and as if clockwork, they both put shaving creme down the backs of each others shirts.

Sasuke poured it in Sakura's hair, so Sakura did the same thing to him.

By the time they were out of shaving creme, they were both covered in it. They laughed at each other.

They walked into the bathroom, turned on the water, and got in with all their clothes on. They worked on getting the shaving creme out of each others hair. When they got out, Sakura gave Sasuke a blow dryer to dry his clothes in the bathroom. Sakura walked into her room to change into dry clothes.

Half an hour later, Sasuke came out with dry-ish clothes on.

"Am I sleeping here, or do you want me to go home?" he asked.

"It's up to you." she said.

"I think I'll stay, but I'll have to leave really early, right?"

"Yeah. The girls can't know you were here."

"Okay. Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

Sasuke pulled down the covers, laid down, and Sakura followed his actions. She grabbed a pillow and put in on his chest, and layed her head on it. They both fell fast asleep.

At 6:00, Sakura's phone went off. She used it as an alarm. She was careful not to wake Sasuke, and she slipped off her clothes, grabbed a new outfit, and went to take a shower.

Once she was out of the shower, and towel drying her hair, she didn't hear Sasuke knock on the door and he thought she wasn't in there because he didn't hear a reply to his knock. He walked in. Sakura looked startled, and she took her shoe and beat him with it until he left the room. She quickly dressed and walked into the room.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what do you think you were doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. When I knocked you didn't say anything!" he said.

"It's okay." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You'd better get going."

"Okay, see you in school Monday. If you need help packing, just call."

"Okay. Bye."

Sasuke jumped out the window and went to his house.

It was now 7:55. Sakura grabbed all her stuff and ran down the stairs. Everyone was there.

"You're not late!" yelled Ino, proud of her pink-haired friend.

"Yep, so where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"We are first going to breakfast at Planet Hollywood. Then, I think we can head to the mall. We were invited to an award ceremony for Cosmogirl. We are having a meeting with Vera Wang herself, at a place near here later, so she can make us custom dresses for the event." said Tenten. "Oh, and some people were told that we will be everywhere we are going. So watch out for the fans. We are meeting up with the Jonas's at Denny's and they are coming with us everywhere."

The girls walked outside together, avoiding the people already there, wanting to see them. They put their luggage in the trunk of the limo, and they raced away from the area. Everyone looked at Sakura, making sure their friend was okay.

"I'm fine." Sakura smiled warmly at her friends caring habit.

They pulled up at Planet Hollywood and saw another limo parked outside. They saw several bodyguards come out to escort them into the building. The building was clear of anyone but the Jonas Brothers and their bodyguards.

"Hey you guys!" said Nick, while getting up to give everyone a hug.

"So, how do you like Japan?" asked Temari.

"It's pretty awesome, but I kinda miss being back in good old America." said Joe with a proud look on his face, and putting his arm around his brothers. They sat in this order, Side 1: Sakura, Joe, Nick, Kevin. Side 2: Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hinata.

"Hi, I'm Sayuri, I will be your server this morning. Let's start off with what you would all like to drink?" said the friendly waiter.

"I'll take orange juice." said Tenten.

"I'll have the same." said the rest of the table, not knowing that they had done that, then Joe, being the first to notice, yelled "HAHA JINKS YOU ALL OWE ME SODA'S!!"

"Okay, I will be right back with your drinks." said the waiter walking away.

"So, you guys are all going to the Cosmogirl awards, right?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, you guys are coming with us to see Vera Wang about our outfits, right? This is a formal event." said Ino.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." said Nick, while staring into Temari's eyes. He winked at her, making her blush, and look away.

"Nick, play nice, you barely know her!" said Joe, while slapping the back of his little brothers head.

The waiter came back and gave everyone their drinks. "Okay, now what do you all want to eat?"

"I'll order for the whole table, we'll make this easier on you." said Kevin, clearly hitting on the waitress. "We will all have Pancakes with eggs and sausage."

"Okay, I will be back soon with that." she said winking at Kevin, and walking away.

"Okay, I'm offically convinced that Jonas's like to hit on random women they barely know. Except Joe." said Sakura, before she recieved a hand on her leg that belonged to Joe. "Nevermind. Joe included." Everyone laughed, obviously knowing what happened.

"Haha, I'm just playing." said Joe, taking his hand off her leg.

"So when did you guys get here?" asked Sakura.

"We got in around 3 A.M. this morning, and we crashed at a hotel down the street." said Nick.

"Wow, aren't you guys tired?"

"Not really. We're used to sleeping very little."

"Wow. So how long are you guys going to be here?"

"Until next Sunday, which is a week before the Cosmogirl awards."

"Oh, cool. Do you guys need a place to crash until Friday, at least? My Place has lot's of bedrooms."

"That'd be sweet, but if this involvs rape plans, count me out." joked Nick.

"Haha, don't flattor yourself."

"So I was thinking.." said Nick suddenly. "Maybe we should record a song together?"

"That's cool" agreed the girls. "I think that could happen."

"Cool, we will talk more about that some other time though. We have to get going soon though, because it's already 9 and we still have to go shopping and meet Vera Wang at 12." said Ino.

Like on cue, the waitress brought out they're food and put it in front of them.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No thanks, dollface." flirted Kevin.

"Okay, I will be back with your check." she walked away, swaying her hips suggestively.

Everyone laughed. Then, they quickly ate their food, paid the bill.

"Okay, we will all meet at the front gate of the Konoha mall, okay?" said Sakura.

"Alright, race you there!" said Joe.

They all ran to their limos, telling their drivers to be faster than the other. They went as fast as they could, but in the long run, the Jonas Brothers beat the girls by a long shot.

"So, let's shop!" said Joe, while they all went inside the huge mall.

They girls saw the very familiar formal clothing store, where they came up with the band, The Mad Mannequins. They ran in, while dragging in the Jonas Brothers.

The girls all picked dresses for their performance at the opening of the Cosmogirl awards. A/N: I'm not telling what they look like till that time comes P

"Do you guys want us to pay for your outfits?" asked Kevin.

"Pssh, no way! I like using my beloved credit cards!" said Temari.

They all paid for their outfits, and walked out of the store. They handed their bags to the Jonases.

"Where to next?" Asked Tenten.

"Hmmm... How about the pet store? I want a kitty." Said Sakura with a large grin on her face.

"Uhh, Sakura, Sasuke will not be to thrilled with you moving in with a cat." Said Temari.

"That's the point!" Yelled Sakura.

They slowly walked into the store together. Temari and Hinata went to look at the bunnies. The Jonases went to the birds. And Sakura, Ino, and Tenten went to see the cats. There were five little kittens sleeping. There was one white and orange striped cat with blue eyes; two grey, black, and white cats with orange eyes; one black cat with black-ish eyes; and one pink cat with green eyes. Sakura gasped.

"I want the pink kitty." said Sakura to the employee. The pink cat was not close to the group. It was off to the side, sleeping by itself. It reminded her of herself during her childhood.

They picked up the kitten, put it in a carrier with some food and water. Sakura looked again at the other kittens. She noticed the black cat, also. It striked her fancy.

"Can I have the black one, too?" She asked.

"Yeah." said the employee doing the same thing to that cat as they did for the pink one. They brought them to the counter.

"Nick, can you guys get cat food, toys, litter, and a litter box?" Yelled Ino.

"Sure. Be right there." Within seconds, the Jonas Brothers had everything they needed on the counter.

"That will be 113.89." Said the cashier. Sakura wrote a check, and they all grabbed things to carry, leaving Sakura with the cats.

Sakura walked out of the store with a huge grin on her face. The paparazzi showed up, but she hardly noticed. She was very happy.

"Uh, guys, we better get going. It's 11:00." Said Temari.

They all ran into their cars and sped to Vera Wang's office. Once they arrived, they got out of their cars, Sakura with her cats, and walked into the building. Temari walked up to the secretary's desk. The room was very large and victorian. The windows were from the floor to the ceiling with beautiful green curtains. The walls and floor were grey marble.

"Hi, we're here for the 12:00 fitting." she said.

"Name?" asked the secretary.

"Mad Mannequins and Jonas Brothers?"

"Okay, go straight through the doors to the left."

They walked into a huge red room. It had a model runway and lots of dresses hung on the walls. The designers ran right over to them and started sizeing them. They all let out little giggles. The Jonases were told to sit and wait while they fitted the girls. The girls were taken into large dressing rooms. Instead of dresses on the walls, there were victorian mirrors all along them.

The designers stripped the girls into their undergarments and started throwing dresses on them. There was plenty of noise as the girls and the designers were agreeing and disagreeing with the dresses.

After about two hours of changing, the girls got their dresses and walked back into the room with their dresses in garment bags.

"Hey, if you girls want, you can head out, it's cool. We will be at Sakura's house around 5:00." Said Kevin.

"Alright, see you then." said Sakura, as she and the girls went to their limo.

"Okay, are you guys going home, or to my place?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going home, I need sleep!" said Tenten. The rest of the girls agreed with her.

"Alright, well I'm going to have a party around 7 at my place. Invite whoever." She said as the limo pulled up to her house. She walked out with her kittens and all her new clothes. There was a stalker paparazzi at her door.

Sakura picked up her phone and dialed. She was very nervous.

"Hello?" said the person on the other line. They could hear Sakura's nervous breath.

"Hello? Can you come help me?" said Sakura.

"Of course, where are you, what's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"There is a creep at my front door. I'm afraid to go up there."

"Okay, don't worry, Sakura, I will be right there."

He hung up quickly and rushed to Sakura's house. When he pulled into her driveway, he didn't see Sakura or the man she talked about. He got worried, and looked around the outside of her house for a sign of Sakura. He heard muffled screams, but didn't know where they were coming from. He heard his name being called and more screams. He couldn't see anything. Then he heard it, a gun being shot.

Kagome9943: Okay, here is the deal, no reviews, no more story. 


End file.
